Important
by KasiaNoodle
Summary: Sasuke is a business man, and doesn't realise how much he is neglecting his boyfriend, Naruto. A man who desires Sasuke for himself traps Naruto at work, and rapes him with the intention of killing him too...
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is the forth fanfic I've posted on here. I actually have about seven or eight fics which I started writing, and then never got around to continuing! I really liked this idea though, so I'm a lot more dedicated to this story.

The story is set in current day, just so you know.

Rated M for a reason, you have been warned! This is a yaoi SasuNaru story, and will contain rape in chapters 2/3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own a Naru-chan plushie. -Hugs plushie-

On with the story!

* * *

The sound of fingers drumming incessantly on a table was all Sasuke could hear as he sat at his computer station, desperately trying to finish his work.

The humming of the computer, the constant ticking of the clock on the wall; these things he could stand.

"Will you quit doing that?" he finally snapped, turning abruptly on his swivel chair to face a very bored looking boy. Said boy glanced at Sasuke and pulled a large grin, which Sasuke naturally took as an 'okay'. Not five seconds had passed when he heard the sound of fingers drumming on wood yet again.

"Naruto!!" he shouted, standing from his chair so fast that it was sent flying backwards to the floor. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He knew exactly how to wind up his workaholic lover, and he enjoyed every moment of doing it. What else was he supposed to do when Sasuke was devoting all of his attention to work and not him?

"Damn it, Naruto. You're 17 now! Grow up will you?!"

Naruto pouted. "Come on, Sasuke. Quit doing those reports for now and give me some attention!" he pined.

"Naruto," Sasuke said with some bitterness in his tone, "you know how important this work is. Perhaps it's okay for you to be lazy, but not me. I'm a partner at a very reputable company, and I can't afford to make one single mistake, you know that!"

Naruto approached his beloved, and placed his arms gently around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You can take a short break though, can't you?" he asked seductively. Sasuke only scowled at him. He grabbed Naruto harshly by the shoulders and forced him backwards. Naruto stumbled slightly, and fell to the ground on his side. He let out a quiet whimper and looked up at Sasuke, who still looked thoroughly annoyed, yet a little guilty at the same time.

"Get to work," Sasuke commanded almost softly. "You're going to be late."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, then spoke a bit louder as he stood, facing Sasuke, "well, I don't mind too much. See, I'm still trying to enjoy my young life while I can, Sasuke. You may have some high and mighty job, but you ought to remember that you're only 18. Stop acting like some 40 year old business man!"

"I am a business man, Naruto, whether you like it or not! And you…! You are just a useless cashier! Get out of my sight…"

Naruto looked hurt, but he quickly turned it into a look of anger. "Fine," he snapped, turning on his heel and walking away quickly. "You know…" he almost whispered, stopping suddenly in the doorway. Sasuke strained to hear what he was saying. Naruto turned his head slightly to look him in the eye, "I wonder if you even care about me anymore…"

Sasuke looked a little shocked, but before he could say a word, Naruto ran out of the house, forgetting to grab his jacket on the way out.

* * *

"Damn bastard…" Naruto huffed as he entered the small corner shop and sat down behind the counter. Kiba pulled on his coat, having finished his shift, and turned to face Naruto. 

"What this time?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"That bastard again," Naruto answered, glaring at the counter, "always more concerned about his damn work than anything else. What is it, Kiba? Am I not important to him anymore? Ever since he got promoted, everything's been great for him, but as far as our relationship goes, everything's going wrong!" His expression suddenly changed from anger to that of sadness and pain. "He said I was just a useless cashier. Kiba… am I… I…"

Kiba placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to calm the distraught boy. Naruto sighed, nodding in appreciation at Kiba.

"Call me if you need me," Kiba said as he handed Naruto the keys to the shop in order to lock up after his shift.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, shoving the keys into his trouser pocket, "thanks, Kiba."

Kiba pulled a toothy grin, and dashed out of the shop, no doubt off to have a romantic night with his fiancé, Hinata.

Naruto sighed to himself, staring sadly around the desolate little shop. He hated doing this shift; no one ever came to the shop between 8pm and midnight – when the shop closed.

* * *

11:30pm came quickly for Sasuke, who was still working madly. He stared at the clock for a good 30 seconds before snapping back to reality. He could have sworn the last time he looked at it, it only read 8:30pm, and that only felt like an hour ago. 

"Time sure can fly," he muttered to himself. His thoughts suddenly turned to Naruto. He wondered how his boyfriend was doing. Was he still upset? Angry?

"Hn…" Sasuke shrugged it off. He glanced at the clock again. "11:40pm. Well, Naruto will be back in about half an hour anyway, then we can talk… and I guess I'll have to apologise…

* * *

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of the clock. It read 11:50pm. Just ten more minutes, and he'd be free to go home, though whether or not he'd want to go back to Sasuke so soon, he was unsure. Every time he thought of him, all he could picture was Sasuke's angry face. He could still hear his hurtful words ringing through his mind. Each word left a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He felt stupid. So very stupid. 

"You're an idiot, Naruto," he berated himself, "what were you thinking? Of course his work is more important…"

11:55pm. Naruto reached into his trouser pocket and firmly grasped the keys, taking them out and placing them on the counter ready for locking up. He then opened the till and started counting out the money. It didn't take him long, as there was very little in there, so by the time he was done, it was just 11:59pm. He moved into the back room to store the money away safely. Last time he had forgotten to do it properly, he had never seen his boss so angry before. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

Shutting the door to the back room securely, he went over to the counter to grab the keys, but they weren't there.

"What the…? Where…?" he mumbled, scratching his head in confusion. He could have sworn he left the keys on the counter. He looked the counter over one more time, and then got down on his hands and knees, searching for them on the floor. He cursed rather loudly when he accidentally bumped his head on the chair he had been sat on.

Deciding the keys definitely hadn't fallen to the floor, Naruto stood back up and dusted himself off. When he looked back up, he gasped in shock and tried to back away, only to have two powerful hands grab him and drag him over the counter.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asked the empty room. His computer screen was still blaring at him, demanding he complete his work, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the clock. It was quarter past midnight. 

"Naruto should have been back five minutes ago," Sasuke said in a dangerous voice. He then closed his eyes and sighed. He was being stupid, and though no one had seen him, he felt ashamed for the worry that was taking control of him.

"So Naruto is five minutes late. Like it matters. No doubt he'll show up sooner or later when he feels tired enough."

* * *

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the stranger before him in as confident a voice as he could possibly muster. The stranger held Naruto firmly, keeping him pinned against the counter. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the stranger stroked the side of Naruto's face with a gloved hand. 

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded again, but this time his voice shook slightly from the earlier contact. The stranger smirked, and suddenly turned Naruto round, forcing him to bend over on the counter. Naruto yelped and tried frantically to get away, but stopped immediately when he felt something hard brush against his backside. Though the two of them were both still fully clothed, he knew what it was, and he knew what this man had in mind. Fear flooded him as horrible images swam through his mind, and he instantly started struggling once more to get away, but the stranger was surprisingly strong.

"Get off! L-let me go!" Naruto shouted.

"Now now," the man suddenly spoke in a low and silky voice, "be a good boy. Don't struggle, it'll just make things harder. But then again, it does excite me…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the man's hands grasping his buttocks painfully hard. He brought his knee up as high as he possibly could and kicked backwards, making contact with the man's shin. He heard the man shouting angrily in pain, and Naruto took his chance to escape. He ran straight for the shop doors, but they wouldn't open. He then recalled about not being able to find the keys earlier.

Realisation dawned on him, and he became frightened once more. He was locked in with this man…

He turned to make a run to the back room, but didn't react quickly enough as a fist came hurtling towards his face, sending him crashing to the ground. Ignoring the painful throbbing, he immediately got back up off of the floor and ran for the back room. The other man was chasing after him. There was no way he would let this boy get away from him so easily, but Naruto seemed much more agile, easily jumping over the counter. The other man smirked slightly, feeling ever more excited as he climbed over the counter and slowly approached the door to the back room, which Naruto had closed.

"It's a pity for you, little boy," the man said, "that I am much stronger than you… and you can't lock this door, because I have the keys…"

Naruto's breathing became uneven and heavy, a bead of sweat trickled slowly down the side of his face. What the man said was entirely true. He forced all of his weight against the door as the handle turned. Naruto yelled, half in anger at himself for being so weak, and half out of desperation that perhaps, just perhaps, someone might hear him.

But no one was around at this time of night. No one would be coming to his rescue.

Before long, the door was fully open. Naruto lay sprawled out on the floor, having been thrown back from the force at which the man bashed the door open. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as the man stood proudly over him, smirking broadly at his prize.

* * *

And there you have the end of chapter 1. I quite like this chapter, but I think things start to get a bit more... intense in the next chapter. Please review, please? Reviews make me a very happy noodle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my darling readers! Well, I promised to a great number of you that I would be updating soon, and I have kept to my word! Though, in all honesty I wasn't going to post this chapter 'till tomorrow, but all of your lovely reviews made me feel guilty at the mere thought of making you all wait another day!!

Disclaimer: I'm hugging a Naruto plushie, doesn't that tell you enough? I don't own him, I just like to pretend I do.

Rated M and all that blah blah blah for a damn good reason.

Chapter warning! The beginnings of rape is at the end of this chapter, and continues into the next chapter! Nyah, you have been warned!

* * *

Sasuke sat perfectly still, staring at his computer screen. He only had a little bit left to do, which wouldn't take him more than an hour, but when he looked at the clock, it told him Naruto was over half an hour late… something completely unheard of. Naruto always came home as quickly as possible after his late shift. He couldn't force himself to carry on with the work when all he could think about was Naruto. He felt slightly annoyed by this, and grabbed the phone by the side of his computer, pressing and holding down number 1 to automatically dial Naruto's mobile number.

He could hear the normal ringing tone in his ear, but at the same time, he could hear a song playing, gradually getting louder and louder from somewhere else in the house…

_Not gonna get us…  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us…_

_They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us!_

Sasuke rose from his seat. He recognised this song… why? He knew it meant something to him… to Naruto. But what…?

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us  
_

Sasuke held the home phone firmly in his hand as he started searching the large house. He knew it must be Naruto's ring tone, but what was his mobile doing at home when it should be with him?

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you!_

Something seemed to suddenly click inside him as Sasuke started to remember why the song he could hear was so important. It was his and Naruto's song, the one that gave them hope and inspired them to keep going, though everyone disapproved of their relationship.

_Nothing can stop us_

_Not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_

_Nothing can stop us _

_Not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_

_Not gonna get us…  
Not gonna get us…  
Not gonna get us…  
_

_Not gonna get us!_

_Get us!  
Not gonna get us…_

How could he have possibly forgotten about that? If Naruto knew… he'd surely be heartbroken. Sasuke shook the images of Naruto's tear streaked face out of his mind as he carried on searching for the damn mobile.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand…  
_

_They don't understand us!_

_Don't understand us…  
_

As the song went on, more memories came rushing back to Sasuke. He remembered it had been Naruto's dream to run away from everyone… to just get away, and live somewhere out of the large, bustling town where they could be together in peace…

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us…  
Not gonna get us…  
_

_They're not gonna get us!_

_Not gonna get us!_

_Nothing can stop us _

_Not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

It was he, Sasuke, who had put that dream on hold, because of his job. At the time, he wasn't partner of the company, but he was still a well established business man, hence why even at that stage, people bothered him, and worse, threatened Naruto about their relationship.

_Nothing can stop us _

_Not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_

_They're not gonna get us!  
Not gonna get us…  
They're not gonna get us   
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!_

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us!_

_Not gonna get us_

_  
Not gonna get us…_

_Not gonna get us…_

Just as the tune ended, Sasuke found where the phone was. No wonder Naruto didn't have it on him; it was in his jacket pocket, which he had forgotten to put on as he ran out of the house.

* * *

"S-stop!" Naruto tried to shout as he struggled to get away from the man above him. Light from the moon streamed into the room, illuminating the man's features. He had long black hair, and narrow eyes. His mouth was wide, and every now and then an abnormally long tongue would poke out, licking his thin, pale lips.

The man chuckled, "You think after all of this, I'm going to let you get away from me, Naruto?"

Naruto gasped, "How d-do you know… who I am?!" he asked desperately, wondering if this man had somehow been stalking him without him even noticing.

"I know a great deal about you, Naruto. All thanks to your dear Sasuke."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Heh heh. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know. I am Sasuke's business partner, Orochimaru…"

"N-no…" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Naruto had heard so many good things about this man from Sasuke.

Orochimaru's voice turned cold and threatening, "Why must I put up with the relationship he has with you, when he would be better off with me?"

He tightened his grip on Naruto's wrists, causing the smaller man to wince slightly.

"You will feel pain… and plenty of it, before I kill you…"

Naruto wanted to struggle, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kick, punch, bite and scratch, anything to get away. How could loving someone cause him so much pain, and put him in such danger? He wished Sasuke would just show up out of no where and save him, but he then remembered all of the things he said, and the way he had been treated by Sasuke. Forbidden tears poured from his eyes at the thought that perhaps he truly deserved this, and that perhaps… Sasuke would be better off with this man instead of him.

Naruto simply continued to let the tears fall as Orochimaru started ripping at his clothes, tearing them from his body. Naruto felt completely weak and vulnerable. He shuddered as Orochimaru eyed him up and down with a predatory gaze.

Having removed his shirt, Orochimaru moved his hands down to his belt, keeping Naruto pinned with his legs as he straddled him. Suddenly, the phone placed on the desk in the room started to ring. Naruto's eyes snapped open. No one had ever rung before at this time of night.

Orochimaru scowled, glaring at the phone for causing the disturbance. It simply wouldn't stop ringing. Clenching one of his fists, Orochimaru smacked Naruto round the face, hard. "Don't you dare move!" he spat in anger as he quickly got up and went over to the phone.

Though in a great deal of pain, Naruto made a move towards the door, just as Orochimaru grabbed the phone and attempted ripping the wire out of the wall. In his haste to get Naruto before he escaped, Orochimaru had only succeeded in knocking the phone off the hook.

Naruto yelped loudly in pain as Orochimaru grabbed him round the middle and flung him back down on the ground.

"Bitch," he hissed out as he yanked his belt off and forced Naruto onto his stomach, whipping him across his backside with it. Naruto screamed in pain and watched in horror as Orochimaru lifted the belt above his head again.

"No!" he yelled desperately, "Please! Stop!"

Orochimaru smirked and dropped the belt. He then quickly removed his remaining articles of clothing, and approached Naruto, licking his lips in anticipation.

* * *

Sasuke was horrified. He was about to quit trying to ring Naruto's work, seeing as no one seemed to be answering, when he distinctly heard the phone being picked up, or so he thought. The next thing he heard was a loud bang, and yelling.

Remaining utterly silent, he continued to listen. He heard someone say something, though what it was, he couldn't make it out, followed by what sounded like a whip striking something. A loud, pain filled scream filled his head, echoing through his ears. He recognised the voice clearly.

"No! Please! Stop!"

Sasuke could feel his heart clench painfully. Panic caused his body to go painfully rigid.

* * *

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto harshly and forced him up onto the desk, stomach down. Naruto kept his eyes closed tightly, knowing what was about to happen, but it didn't make it any less painful.

He screamed as loudly as he could as Orochimaru's hard length started to force its way into him. Orochimaru held Naruto by his hair with one hand, the other gripping his hip tightly. Blood seeped under his nails at the force with which he was holding Naruto.

Naruto could feel his legs shaking violently, and he gripped the edges of the desk as tightly as he could, causing his knuckles to turn white.

Orochimaru groaned in ecstasy as he plunged himself into Naruto fully.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled, "Save me!!"

* * *

And there you have chapter 2! I hope you all liked it. I don't know when I'll be getting chapter 3 up. I already have about half of it written, it just depends on when I can find time to write the rest of it, ne? 

Please review and make me a super happy noodle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kasia: -Wanders in- Hello again readers! I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chap-**

**Orochimaru: -Staggers in with multiple bruises and injuries-**

**Kasia: Whoa... what the hell happened to you?**

**Orochimaru: Your... damn readers... didn't like what I did... to Naruto...**

**Kasia: -Sweatdrop- No shit. Tell me, was one of those readers... carrying a baseball bat?**

**Orochimaru: -Raises eyebrows- Yes! You know her?**

**Kasia: Well, uh, no... I mean... it's not my fault! It was KittyMojo!! -Runs-**

* * *

Okay, so with that over and done with... here's the next chapter! Wow, who would have thought I'd have it done so quickly...? 

Alright, so I actually had this finished this morning... and I've waited a good 10 hours till I've bothered to post it. I'm a terrible, terrible person! But heck, give me a break, I was actually planning on posting it tomorrow! -Nervous grin- Please don't kill me! -Edges away from KittyMojo- I don't trust her with that baseball bat...

Disclaimer: Still don't own him. Oh, don't worry... I'm getting there... muaha.

Warnings: more rape, blah blah blah. You're the ones reading the story, you know all of this by now, ne?

* * *

Had any police been around, Sasuke surely would have been pulled over for his reckless driving. He didn't care. At the sound of Naruto screaming his name, he instantly got the feeling back in his body and bolted out the door and into his car, speeding off towards Naruto's work place. 

He felt sick. Naruto's cries of pain and desperation were still resounding in his head, making it difficult for him to concentrate.

Thoughts of what could possibly be happening to him kept flashing before his eyes. He put his foot down, not wanting to know what more could happen if he was but a second too late.

* * *

Naruto whimpered, trying desperately to adjust to the pain while Orochimaru remained still. He could feel the older mans breath on the back of his neck, and though he couldn't see his face, he knew he was smirking. 

"Does it hurt, Naruto?" he asked mockingly, letting out a hollow laugh.

Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the immense feeling of being ripped in two. He tried to focus more on the stinging pain coming from his hip, where Orochimaru was still holding him tightly, digging his nails into Naruto's delicate flesh.

Without warning, Orochimaru suddenly pulled out of Naruto and then thrust back in, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Naruto screamed out in agony. His tears started to mix with the sweat on his face, and he started to lose all feeling in his hands where he was grasping onto the edges of the desk so tightly.

"I said," Orochimaru hissed, "does it hurt?"

Naruto only let out a small whimper, refusing to answer. Orochimaru scowled at first, and then smiled wickedly. He pulled out of Naruto again and thrust back in, harder than before, causing Naruto to bang violently against the desk. A loud scream came from his mouth, followed by pleading whimpers.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked, but all he got from Naruto was violent shaking. Orochimaru made a 'tut' sound with his tongue and leaned right over Naruto, whispering menacingly into his ear, "I guess I'll just have to beat the answer out of you, dear Naruto. I will break you. You'll beg me to kill you, just to end your suffering…"

If possible, Naruto started shaking more. Orochimaru pulled out of him once more, and then thrust back in as hard as before. He continued in the same torturous, unrelenting rhythm, callously pounding into Naruto's tight hole. Each thrust caused more pain, every single twinge of movement caused Naruto's innocent blood to pour endlessly from his ripped and abused entrance.

Naruto couldn't take the pain. He let out one more, raspy scream, before declaring to his rapist, "It hurts! God, it hurts! Please, please stop!"

Orochimaru chuckled victoriously, and continued to thrust deeply into Naruto.

It was like a nightmare that he couldn't wake from. The pain had become so great, Naruto could hardly tell where it began and where it should end. It swept through him, pierced him to soul, shattered his heart, cut him to the bone and scarred him.

This one experience would change him indefinitely.

At the thought of how his life would change when he got away from this man, another thought came into his mind, distracting him momentarily from the pain shooting through his body.

"_You will feel pain… and plenty of it, before I kill you…"_

That's what Orochimaru had told him earlier. So far, he had been entirely honest about the pain. Naruto sobbed dreadfully.

'_I'm going to die here,' _he thought sadly, shutting his eyes tight as yet more tears flooded his eyes and poured down his cheeks. _'I'm going to die here, tonight, at the hands of this man… Sasuke… Sasuke, I wish I could see you one last time… Sasuke… I love you, I love you…'_

He then thought about how he would be found, and who would find him. No doubt it would be his boss. He pictured it in his mind… his cold, naked body lying on the floor, motionless. Dried blood surrounding him… his eyes, glazed over and dull… his pure blonde hair, tainted by the crimson liquid taken from his body.

He shuddered, and then yelped in excruciating pain as Orochimaru thrust into him particularly hard. At that moment, he could feel his entrance ripping even further. Then, just when he thought the torment would never end, he felt Orochimaru's hot seed shooting into him. In those few seconds, Naruto knew it was possibly one of the worst moments of the night. He felt truly violated.

A deep and rattling breath filled the room as Orochimaru pulled out of Naruto, feeling satisfied and triumphant. One look at the young man's tattered body had him hard again almost immediately, and he crouched down slightly to inspect his handiwork.

Naruto couldn't move. He dare not move. He figured, if he's to die at the hands of this man, Orochimaru, he would not give him the satisfaction of a fight, he would not allow him to see the light leave his bright blue eyes. What Naruto hadn't been expecting, was for Orochimaru to continue his torture. He could feel long, cold fingers prodding at his gaping entrance, slithering their way inside him slowly, and then sliding back out. His blood acted like a lubricant, only lessening the pain by a hardly noticeable fraction.

An agonisingly desperate cry was torn from Naruto's sore throat as Orochimaru thrust three of his fingers inside, and dug his sharp nails into the tender rings of muscle before ripping them back out, flesh and all.

"That's what I want to hear, Naruto. Now… beg. Beg me to kill you…"

* * *

Sasuke turned a corner at a frighteningly fast speed. All sense of decency, all of his cool, collected demeanour had been cut away from him. The sound of Naruto's cries persistently rang through his mind, spreading throughout his body, creating images of a young blonde man lying beaten and defeated on a cold concrete floor. 

'_No, no, no!' _Sasuke shook his head violently, accidentally swerving onto the other side of the road for a second. Luckily no one else was around, so there was no danger of two lives being lost.

Sasuke shook his head again. _'Don't think like that!' _his mind screamed at him, _'Naruto will be fine. Naruto will be fine. Naruto will be fine!'_

Sasuke felt a not-so-familiar sensation creeping into the corners of his eyes. He quickly rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and scowled. He would not allow himself to cry. Nothing could make him cry, ever.

* * *

"Beg!" 

"N-no…"

Orochimaru stood up and grabbed Naruto round the middle, harshly turning him over on the desk so he was lying torso up. "I'll give you one last chance…" he whispered, eyeing Naruto up and down. He groaned slightly. Even in its pitiable state, Naruto's body looked extremely sexy. "Beg now, and I'll make sure it's quick and almost painless…"

Naruto stared silently up at the ceiling. He already felt dead inside. He was completely broken. Refusing to look Orochimaru in the eyes, he shook his head slowly.

"Well, I should have expected that from you. Just as proud as _my_ Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes snapped down to look at Orochimaru. The sick bastard had a twisted smirk etched on his face. Naruto couldn't help it, as defeated as he was, as painful as his whole body felt, he glared at Orochimaru, and he made sure Orochimaru could see it.

"Oh…? Still some spirit left in you, I see. Especially when it comes to my dear Sasuke."

"He is not _your_ Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, just managing to force himself up onto his elbows. Absolute pain coursed through his body, but he willed himself to ignore it. He wouldn't let Orochimaru see just how bad a condition his body was in.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped as a large knife was suddenly pointed at his neck. He blinked several times, unable to believe how quickly Orochimaru had moved.

"He will be mine, soon enough," Orochimaru sneered. He lowered the knife a little, and ran it down Naruto's chest slowly. Even without applying any pressure, the sharp blade cut into Naruto's skin, and a thin trail of blood soon followed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered, lowering his head.

"He's not coming to save you, Naruto," Orochimaru whispered, licking his lips. "You want to know what he tells me about you at work?"

Naruto's head shot up, wide eyes staring intently at Orochimaru's smirking face.

"He complains about you. He wonders why he even stays with you, why he let you move your lazy ass into his home. You're a nobody, and he's finally realised it. He'll be glad you're gone…"

Naruto didn't have any kind of comeback to that. He didn't even know how he could defend his and Sasuke's relationship, when what this man was saying could very well be true… Naruto had no evidence to prove otherwise.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Orochimaru said silkily as he positioned the blade on Naruto's stomach.

"Aaah!!" Naruto yelled as Orochimaru slowly dragged the blade across his stomach, leaving a gaping gash. Blood bubbled over the wound and started pouring in large streams down onto the desk.

Naruto's body started to shake violently at the sudden lose of blood. He couldn't tell where he felt more pain. It was as if the pain itself couldn't find anywhere in his body to reside, and so it spread viscously throughout his entire being.

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by the throat and dragged him off of the desk, holding him tightly against his body. "This is where you die, Naruto," he murmured, raising the blade high above his head, ready to stab Naruto directly in his back.

* * *

The car was left parked half across the pavement, engine still running, door left wide open. Sasuke didn't care. He ran to the doors of the shop and tugged at them, but they wouldn't budge. Anger flared through him. He tensed his muscles and gritted his teeth as he smashed his elbow against the glass window nearby until it finally broke, cascading down over the ground. He ripped what was left of his tattered jacket off and quickly wrapped it around his fist, punching away all remaining pieces of glass that hadn't broken away. He then quickly and effortlessly jumped through the window and glanced around the dark shop. 

A loud yell made him snap his head round in the direction of the counter. He approached it, and looked around, finding nothing. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to look at the door leading to the back room.

"NARUTO!!" he shouted as loudly as he could, jumping over the counter. One swift kick had the door flying off of its hinges and clattering loudly to the ground.

Orochimaru turned swiftly without thinking, revealing to the Uchiha the blood spattered and torn body of his boyfriend, Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and flared with rage as he took in the sight of Naruto's body. "Who are you?!" Sasuke shouted, fists clenched tightly at his sides. The darkness of the room had yet to reveal who the man holding Naruto was.

Orochimaru hissed, almost happily. "Do you not recognise me, Sasuke?" he asked.

"You… you bastard," Sasuke replied. Orochimaru took one small step forwards, allowing the rays from the moonlight to illuminate his smiling face.

Naruto weakly opened his eyes, trying to resist the feeling of unconsciousness taking control of him. There was another man in the room. Everything was so blurry and unfocused, but he knew that voice. His mind cried at him to take a chance and pull away from Orochimaru using what little strength he had, but would Sasuke protect him in that split second? He could still feel Orochimaru's blade pressed gently against his back.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. He could hear Orochimaru laughing, followed by Sasuke shouting and screaming in anger. Naruto fell weakly to the floor as Orochimaru stumbled backwards from a swift punch to the face, no doubt thrown by Sasuke. Naruto could feel a hand grasped tightly in his hair. He cringed; was it Sasuke?

A blinding pain flooding through him from a point in the lower part of his side. More shouts and screams filled the room. Sasuke sounded… so desperate. Why? Orochimaru's laughter suddenly ceased… and all fell quiet.

"Naruto! Naruto?"

"Uh…" Naruto couldn't understand anything. What was happening? Why was it happening? He was so confused. The pain was still unbearable. Why wouldn't it just go away? Something warm was spilling from his side. He knew instantly that it was his own blood. Someone was gripping his shoulders, turning him over, sitting him up, and then he could feel strong arms lifting him. He was being cradled like a baby against someone's warm chest.

"K-kill me…" he whispered.

"What? Naruto, what?" Sasuke asked urgently, hoping he hadn't heard correctly the first time round as he rushed Naruto outside to his car.

"Just… kill me, please," Naruto begged, still unsure of who was carrying him. He wanted to die. He knew it now; he didn't want to continue living, not after tonight.

Sasuke screwed his face up in emotional pain as an overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over him. He could feel the sensation of tears forming in his eyes again. Whether it was because he couldn't wipe his eyes, or because he simply didn't care, he was unsure. He let himself cry.

Sasuke looked Naruto over quickly as he placed him in the back of the car. Blood seeped into the expensive material, but that mattered very little to Sasuke. He watched Naruto's eyes flutter closed as he lost consciousness, muttering one last time before the darkness completely devoured him, "Please… kill me."

* * *

**-Dramatic Music-**

Yeah... if you lot hated Orochimaru before, I bet you detest him now!! -Looks around at readers carrying baseball bats and frying pans- oooh dear...

Well, anyway! I really love all of your reviews! They make my day. I plan on getting the next chapter up within a few days. No promises though, as I do have other things to do over the next couple of days. I will try though. Keep the reviews coming, you make me a happy noodle. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, everyone! Welcome to the forth chapter of my story. -Grins- You lot seriously inspired me to write this one up so quickly. I've been quite busy, and it's just gone 1am here! But, I know I won't have time to post this tomorrow, so I'm being super nice and posting it for you now. Don't you just love me? Of course - wait... what the...?**

** -Watches Orochimaru stumble in and collapse on the ground-**

**Holy... what did you lot do to him?! Wait, don't answer... I do not want to know.**

**Anyway... on with the next wonderful chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Just give me a bit more time... I shall own him one day... just not today, 'kay?  
**

* * *

Heavy eyelids fluttered open, slowly and painfully. Naruto heard something scrambling nearby him, followed by a deep voice. His mind ached as thoughts of what happened to him swarmed around inside him, and everything suddenly felt blurry and unreal. The voice got a bit louder, but Naruto couldn't focus. His eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, 'till the owner of the deep voice suddenly placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. 

As gentle as it was, it made Naruto flare up in a state of shock and panic. He screamed and pulled away from the hands, crying, "No more! No more!"

"Naruto!" the voice called desperately, clutching onto his shoulders again, and gripping tighter. "Naruto, it's me! It's Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes went as wide as possible, and he slowly turned his head to the side, taking in the pale complexion, the dark coal eyes and sleek black hair. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed in slight relief. "Yes, Naruto… it's me. Are you okay?"

Everything seemed to become a bit clearer. The fog in his mind swept away as he realised he was safe, alive, with Sasuke. "You…" he was about to say 'you saved me', but something inside him made him stop dead in his sentence.

"_He complains about you. He wonders why he even stays with you, why he let you move your lazy ass into his home. You're a nobody, and he's finally realised it. He'll be glad you're gone…"_

"Why…?" he croaked out as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why…? Why what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, gripping Naruto a little tighter by the shoulders as the distraught blonde turned his head away, trying to hide the obvious tears.

"Why did you come for me?"

Sasuke stood dumbfounded. Had Naruto really just asked him that…?

"Naruto… what do you mean? I had to come for you…"

"Why? When I'm so unimportant to you…"

Sasuke didn't know how to reply to such a statement. Naruto was important to him, of course he was. Sasuke wondered what could have caused Naruto to think in such a way.

Naruto's mind started to hurt again. He couldn't tell whether or not it was worse than the pain he could feel coursing through his whole body, but he knew for sure it was nothing compared to the agony he felt in his heart. Though, yes, Sasuke had come to his rescue, didn't he simply do it out of obligation? He was, after all, a sort of possession of the proud Uchiha's, and if there was one thing to be known of an Uchiha, they don't let their possessions go so easily.

'_I really am a nobody…' _he thought to himself. Sasuke's work had always been far more important, and lying injured in a hospital, having been saved by Sasuke… somehow just made him feel worse than when he was in the rapist's torturous grasp.

'_I'm so confused… why, why is Sasuke bothering with me? Could he still… love me? If I am now just a mere possession to him, then I guess all of this makes sense… but then, why am I here, alive, if Sasuke truly told Orochimaru that he'd be glad I'm gone? I don't know what to think anymore…'_

"Wh-where is… Oro... Oroch…" he couldn't even speak the name. He bit his lip in frustration with himself, but stopped when he felt Sasuke's hand stroking his cheek.

"It's okay," he said, almost soothingly, "Orochimaru won't be hurting you again. He's currently being held in custody. You know, there's been a huge uproar at work about why both me and Orochimaru have suddenly disappeared."

Naruto quickly turned his gaze away from Sasuke, slightly hurt that he could start talking about work like that as if Naruto had simply stumbled and cut his knee, as if all of this wasn't worth the hassle.

Before Sasuke could say anymore, his mobile phone started ringing. He glanced at Naruto, who visibly narrowed his eyes, but answered the call anyway.

"Yes…? I have already told you, I can't come in." He paused. "That is none of your concern." Obviously, it was Sasuke's work. "Of course it's nothing," Sasuke continued. Naruto told himself that Sasuke was just saying that to get people off of his back, but nonetheless, it hurt. "Look, I don't care. What? Oh very well! Yes. Yes, I'll be there in half an hour."

Naruto gasped and turned his head back around to gaze at his so called lover. Was he seriously going to leave him, now? In this state? Sasuke hung up the phone, and then caught the look on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. This is important business. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." Without another word, he left the hospital room.

"That proves it then…" Naruto muttered to himself. "I really am unimportant to him. He may have saved my ass, but not out of love. I mean... absolutely nothing to him."

A horrible, sickening thought came to Naruto as he pondered over everything for a little while longer.

"Could it be…" he spoke quietly, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, "he only saved me… to keep his reputation in tact? How bad would it look for him… if his partner was found guilty, murdering his boyfriend? How much face would the oh-so-reputable company lose through such a thing…? Sasuke would be ruined. I'm alive, and for all I know… Sasuke lied to me about Orochimaru being in custody. But… would he really go so far for his company, as to allow the man who raped me to get away with it…?"

Everything became too much for Naruto. He started crying loudly, muffling his screams by clamping a pillow to his face. Through the pain-filled sobs came some quiet screams, 'till eventually all Naruto could do was scream his heart out into the pillow.

"Why…?" he sobbed into the soaked pillow, "Why me? Have I not sacrificed enough for him? I gave up my dreams for him! Why?!"

* * *

Naruto woke to the morning light falling upon his face. He groaned slightly, still feeling an odd throbbing pain in his lower back.

"Ah, you're up," a friendly female voice spoke calmly to him. It was a nurse, who had been changing the wilted flowers on his bedside table.

Naruto smiled innocently. "Are those… from Sasuke?" he asked quietly. The nurse looked a little uneasy, and Naruto instantly understood what that look meant. Of course they weren't from Sasuke. The plain flowers were placed there out of common courtesy from the hospital.

"Never mind," Naruto muttered, trying to pull a happy smile, and failing miserably. "Has Sasuke been around?"

"Hm. I've not seen Mr. Uchiha for a good few days now. I remember he did pop by for a little visit. You were asleep at the time."

"Oh… well, did he stay long when he last visited?"

"Well, it was pretty much near the end of visiting hours. We allowed Mr. Uchiha a little longer. He stayed for about ten minutes. I believe he had a long and rather hard day at work."

"Oh…" Naruto looked absolutely crestfallen.

"But don't worry, Mr. Uzumaki! You're free to go today, seeing as you're doing so much better. Mr. Uchiha will be coming by to pick you up in about an hour."

"An hour…? Shouldn't he be at work today?"

"Yes, he did mention that to us… but, unfortunately we require this room now for other patients, so it was quite essential for him to come as soon as possible."

Naruto wouldn't have thought it possible, but at those words, he could distinctly feel his heart breaking even more. Sasuke was leaving work to come pick him up, because he was being forced to by the hospital.

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I'm leaving now. If anybody phones, if I'm needed at all for any reason, take a message, but don't call me within the next hour. I must go and pick up Naruto now."

"I-I see. Mr. Uchiha…?"

"Hn?"

"How is Naruto doing…?" Sakura wondered if she should have even dared to ask such a thing. She knew it was a touchy subject, especially with Orochimaru suddenly disappearing without a word, or trace.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, Sakura. Work has been so very hectic, as you well know. I've barely had a chance to see him."

Sakura looked sadly up at her superior, feeling a little sorry for him. She knew well the trouble he was currently going through thanks to Orochimaru. It wasn't fair for so much pressure and work to be placed upon one man.

"I hope everything goes well, Sir," she said sincerely.

Sasuke sighed in a defeated manner, something very unlike him. "So do I," he admitted, "I fear for him. I want to be there for him, but things are too difficult at the moment… too complicated."

Sakura nodded, and at that moment the phone on her desk started to ring. She quickly dashed over to answer it.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha's office, how may I help…? I'm afraid Mr. Uchiha isn't able to take any calls at the moment," she said in a professional tone, watching as Sasuke quickly made his way out of the large multi-storey building. "May I take a message?"

* * *

Sasuke made his way towards Naruto's room, having made it to the hospital in less than 25 minutes thanks to good traffic for once. He had already filled out and signed all of Naruto's release forms. All he needed to do was drive him home, and then get back to work as quickly as possible.

Entering the hospital room where Naruto was currently residing, Sasuke was glad to see Naruto sat up in bed, already fully clothed, staring out the window.

"Hey there," he said happily, approaching his boyfriend, but Naruto didn't respond. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned and gazed at Sasuke like he hadn't seen him in years. He was a little unsure about how he should be feeling. He was happy, yet at the same time… miserable and angry. "Sasuke…" he muttered, "oh, right… let's go then." He slowly got off of the bed, wincing slightly, and made his way over to Sasuke, letting the older man place his arm around his waist as they walked.

They got into the car in absolute silence. Naruto, still unsure of his feelings, and Sasuke only too aware of Naruto's inner battling… he didn't know what to say. He figured he was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

Feeling a little suffocated by the silence, Sasuke turned the radio on.

_How did we ever go this far?_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life_

_I'm crying_

_Are we in space, do we belong_

_Someplace where no one calls us wrong?_

_And like the stars, we've burned away_

_The miles_

Sasuke drove off slowly, looking sideways at Naruto every now and then, only to find the same pained expression on his face. His guilt started to grow. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore, and had to start a conversation. He had to know what Naruto was thinking.

"Come on," he said, trying to mask his concern, "out with it. What's bothering you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, and then resorted to staring out the passenger window. He snorted, and then replied, "What do you care?"

Sasuke blinked and frowned. "I care about you. Tell me what's wrong."

Naruto shook his head, resisting the urge to cry.

_How did we ever get this far?_

_It shouldn't have to be this hard_

_Now for the first time in my life_

_I'm flying_

_Are we in love? Do we deserve_

_To bear the shame of this whole world?_

_And like the night we camouflage_

_Denial_

Sasuke suddenly stopped the car, pulling quickly into a bus-stop. Naruto turned his head to look at him, giving him a quizzical look. "You know you aren't supposed to stop here…" he said.

"I don't care," Sasuke snapped so harshly, it made Naruto flinch. "There is something bothering you. The fact that you won't tell me just makes it worse. It's something about me, isn't it? Something I've done or said, right?"

Naruto stiffened a little, and once again resorted to staring out the window.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and forcing him round so they faced one another. Naruto gasped and gave Sasuke a pleading look.

"Please, let's just go home…"

"… Fine."

_How did we ever go this far?_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life_

_I'm crying_

_Are we in love? Do we deserve_

_To bear the shame of this whole world?_

_And like the night we camouflage_

_Denial_

* * *

Sasuke pulled onto the driveway of their home, but didn't stop the engine of the car. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, and was about to ask Sasuke if he had upset him, but Sasuke cut him off, handing him the key to the front door.

"Here. I have to get back to work."

"Oh… already?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yes. It's very important," Sasuke replied automatically.

"Ah, yes, of course," Naruto muttered bitterly. At this, Sasuke really couldn't stand it anymore. He cut off the engine and snatched the key back from Naruto. "Get inside. I'm fed up with all of this. I'm going to stay for a while longer, and you are going to tell me what the hell has come over you, understood?"

"But, Sasu-"

"No, Naruto! Get your ass in that house now!"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but quickly got out of the car and limped his way into the house as quickly as he could, due to the menacing glare Sasuke had given him.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as he entered the living room, following Naruto.

"Haven't you thought that perhaps I'm just acting like this because I got raped?!" Naruto snapped. Though that wasn't the main reason he was acting so peculiar, he still felt annoyed that Sasuke seemed to be ignoring the rape as much as possible.

"Of course I've considered that. This seems to go a lot deeper though. Naruto, I don't understand you sometimes."

"Heh…" Naruto pulled a rather twisted smile. "You don't understand anything, Sasuke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damn you…" Naruto whispered at first, before turning on the Uchiha and shouting in his face, "Damn you Sasuke, you selfish bastard! All I've ever done is make sacrifices for you! And yet…! And yet… the only thing that matters to you is that stupid company! What? Do I mean so little to you now?! While I was in the hospital, you came to visit for a measly ten fucking minutes! I was asleep, and the only reason I knew you came at all was thanks to the damn nurse! You bastard… you stupid, selfish bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes went as wide as they possibly could. He was shocked. Naruto had never lost control so badly; he had never gone off on a storming rant like this before.

"Naruto… I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sasuke. Just go… go to your damn precious work!"

Sasuke reached a hand out towards Naruto's retreating back, watching sadly as his blonde lover walked away from him. His heart clenched painfully. He had no idea he had been so… stupid, so ignorant. He cursed himself, clenching his fist, but then the thought of the company came to his mind. He was practically the owner of a world dominant business. How could Naruto not understand how important something like that was?

A glint of rage flickered through Sasuke's eyes as he too turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. As he slammed the door shut, he didn't hear the pain-filled sobs echoing from the upstairs bedroom.

* * *

**Kasia: -Glances at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: What...?**

**Kasia: I think you should be the one running right now...**

**Sasuke: -Watches pack of wild fans running at him with baseball bats, frying pans, chainsaws and axes- ... Oh crap...**

**Kasia: Oh crap indeed... -Grins-**

**Sasuke: -Glares at Kasia-**

**Kasia: Whoa, whoa, whoa... don't you go pulling that Uchiha death glare crap on me, dude, it's not my fault.**

**Sasuke: Yes it is! You're the Author!**

**Kasia: ... Oh yeah.**

**Sasuke: -Runs-**

**Naruto: ... Bye Sasuke!**

**Kasia: Muaha!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kasia: -Punches the air- Hell yeah, I'm on a roll!**

**Sasuke: -Walks stiffly into the room and glares at Kasia-**

**Kasia: Heh... hey there, Sasuke-kun. How're you doing?**

**Sasuke: -Eye twitches- I... am going to kill you.**

**Kasia: What?! It's not my fault the readers wanted revenge for what you did to Naru-chan!**

**Sasuke: Like I said before... yes it is your fault! You're the damn Author!**

**Kasia: ... Too true, too true. -Runs and hides behind readers- Muaha! Try and get me now! Bwahahaha!**

**Well anyway. Gosh, you lot sure are pissed at Sasuke. -Sweatdrop- I promised a certain someone that I would update this story as soon as possible, and I have kept to my word! -Grins- I'm rather proud of myself, heh. **

**Ah, and some of you have asked me about the lyrics in the previous chapters. I should have told you all, they're from Tatu's songs. The first one is called Not Gonna Get Us, and the second is called Stars. Ah, Tatu lyrics go so very well with this story!**

**There are more lyrics by Tatu in this next chapter too, from an absolutely beautiful song called 30 Minutes (the English version). I was listening to it on repeat all the way through writing this, heh. It really is a lovely song, yet very sad.**

**Okay, you're here to read the next chapter, so I won't go on rambling any longer!**

**Disclaimer: Is this still quite necessary? Noodle-chan does not own Naruto-sama **

**_- Chapter Five - Dedicated to L0tus_ **

* * *

"Sir…? Uh, Sir…?" Sakura hesitated. She slowly reached out a hand, about to tap her sleeping boss on the shoulder, but stopped suddenly when Sasuke grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip. She yelped in surprise, and Sasuke lifted his head from the desk, glaring slightly at his pink-haired secretary. 

"Not so loud, Sakura," he groaned, releasing her and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was just a bit surprised to see you here… asleep. Did you not go home last night?"

"No, I didn't. I had work to do," Sasuke said, unable to make up a better excuse on the spot.

Sakura cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows. She knew this was a blatant lie. Being Sasuke's secretary had so very many advantages. She wondered for a moment whether she should dare to push the topic further.

"Sir," she started gently, "I know it's none of my business, but… the reason you didn't go home… it's because of Naruto, right?"

Sasuke shot a half-hearted glare at Sakura, and then lowered his head, gazing at the intricate markings in the wood of his desk. He sighed, slowly bringing his gaze back up to meet Sakura's worried sea-green eyes.

"Hn. You can be very perceptive when you want to be, Sakura."

"I'll take that as a yes then…"

"… Yes. I feel angry with Naruto, because he doesn't seem to understand my position. Yet… I know he's hurting, which makes me angry at myself, damn it…"

"Mr. Uchiha, I believe this isn't the place to be right now," Sakura said confidently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sir… I think you should be with Naruto. The company won't fall to pieces if you simply take one day off."

Sasuke's eyes flickered with something close to appreciation for the woman in front of him, before they returned to their usual emotionless state. He nodded his head, and stood, straightening out his creased suit. Sakura smiled proudly as she watched her boss leaving. She hoped he'd be able to fix things with his beloved… before it was too late.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly down a dimly lit street. The lampposts were starting to flicker out as the morning light shone through the dark clouds. He had his hands clenched in his pockets, a medium sized bag slung over his right shoulder. All the sounds of the outside world were blocked out as Naruto took out his iPod, put in his earphones, and listened intently to the first song on his playlist. 

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Out of time_

_To decide_

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest_

_Of my life…_

His feet shuffled along the ground at an agonisingly slow pace, as if hoping that the longer he took in reaching his destination, the more chance there would be of someone finding him and taking him back home. That someone, of course… he hoped was Sasuke. But, Sasuke hadn't even come back from work the previous night. Naruto stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, willing the tears away. He was extremely tired, having stayed up all night, staring out the window just waiting for Sasuke to come driving round the corner at any moment. Crying wouldn't help him at all.

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose_

_We could fail_

_In the moment_

_It takes_

_To make plans_

_Or mistakes…_

Naruto breathed in deeply, calming himself down. Now wasn't the time for him to lose his cool, though everything inside him was burning to ashes. He was unsure of himself, unsure of whether what he was doing was a good idea or not. Would Sasuke care that he had left? What if Sasuke didn't want him to return? Then what? He wouldn't be able to sponge off of his friends for the rest of his life. He'd end up homeless.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

He knew exactly where he was going. The only place he could go at such a time in his life. There were only two people who lived near enough to him to help him out. He was grateful enough for this, but felt a little sad as he thought of one other person who would willingly help Naruto, but wasn't able to… he was no longer around.

"Iruka…" Naruto muttered, thinking about the man who had sheltered him, taken him in, given him a reason to go on living… before he met Sasuke, of course. Sasuke gave Naruto something beyond what Iruka had managed to give him. Sasuke… was someone very special. When Iruka died, the only reason Naruto could still go on was because of Sasuke, and Sasuke alone. Now it seemed he was losing his last reason to live. That thought made him venture even further into the darkness of his mind. Why go on living now…?

_Carousels_

_In the sky_

_That we shape_

_With our ways_

_Under shade_

_Silhouettes_

_Casting shame_

_Crying rain…_

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose_

_We could fail_

_Either way_

_Options change_

_Chances fail_

_Trains derail…_

Naruto turned another corner and came to a slow stop, staring down to the very end of the road, where a large house stood. It looked lonely, and almost scary… being the only house on the whole street, but nonetheless, Naruto was happy to see it.

"I hope they don't mind me coming round without even calling…" Naruto said to himself, bringing his hands out of his pockets. He started fiddling with his fingers nervously as he approached the house.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

The front garden was absolutely pristine, Naruto noticed as he walked up the clean pathway leading to the front door.

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

Naruto lifted a lightly clenched fist, and knocked on the large oak door. He waited for an answer…

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

The door finally creaked open. Naruto held his breath, waiting for the reaction his was sure to get from the home-owner.

_To decide…_

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly around himself. He had searched the entire house, ending up here, in his and Naruto's large bedroom. He had been stood in the same place for at least fifteen minutes, unable to comprehend what the sight before him was telling him. 

"He… he's gone…?"

Naruto's clothes were missing, along with a few little possessions he had kept along the shelves in the room. Sasuke noticed a gap in the neat row of pictures they had on the large chest of drawers they shared. He forced himself out of his frozen stance and walked over to the row of pictures, looking at them properly for the first time in years.

The first picture was of him and Naruto, back when they were just friends. Naruto was smiling stupidly, one arm wrapped loosely round Sasuke's shoulders, while Sasuke himself grimaced at the close contact. He almost felt like laughing to himself, recalling the memories of that day, and how he had in fact enjoyed Naruto's half-embrace.

The next few pictures were quite similar to the first. Naruto continuously smiled like an idiot in each one, hugging or touching the Uchiha in some way. The only difference on Sasuke's part was that gradually, a smile appeared on his usually frowning face. That smile was entirely thanks to Naruto.

Then there was the gap. Sasuke couldn't quite place what photo had originally been there, and so he moved onto the next one. It was of him and Naruto again, stood side by side. Naruto had his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke himself was stood professionally. He took in other details of the photo, like the suit that he had been wearing at the time. He remembered, that was when he had been made partner of the company. He frowned slightly. He had never realised how cold he was being in that photo. Naruto had a smile on his face, but it was somehow different from the others.

The last photo showed Naruto and Sasuke stood in a professional photo booth. Sasuke was once again wearing a suit, and Naruto was wearing some smart clothing that Sasuke had picked out for him. In the photo, they weren't touching in anyway. In fact, the way they stood apart from each other made them seem like complete strangers. Sasuke noticed he wasn't smiling in this photo… and neither was Naruto.

That's when it hit him. The picture missing from the middle was of his and Naruto's very first date together. He remembered clearly, in the picture Sasuke was holding Naruto almost possessively, and they were kissing with fiery passion. It was a truly beautiful moment, and had always been Naruto's favourite photo.

Sasuke fell to his knees, shaking. "Wh-what have I done…?"

* * *

"Naruto," a soft and fairly cold voice uttered. The owner of the voice stood in silence afterwards, simply staring at Naruto, who started to feel very self-conscious. 

Smiling sheepishly, Naruto took a small step backwards, deciding perhaps it was a bad idea to come. Pale hands reached forwards, grabbing Naruto by his collar, and dragged him inside.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto stuttered in shock as Gaara released him and slammed the large door shut.

"What the hell is all of this about?" Gaara seethed, pointing at Naruto's bag, which had slipped off if his shoulder and fallen to the floor.

"Gaara," Naruto said quietly, not wishing to anger the red-head any further. "You're correct in thinking I've come here looking for a place to stay for a while, but let me explain-"

Naruto was cut off as Gaara grabbed him harshly by the collar again and shoved him against the wall, choking him. "You know how long it took Neji to accept that you and him had drifted apart?"

"Ga-"

"Naruto! You… why?"

"I-I don't… Gaara, y-you're hurting me."

Gaara seemed to relax slightly, and loosened his grip on the smaller man, allowing him to breathe again. "You have the nerve to return here, and for what? Somewhere to stay? Uzumaki, you-have-some-fucking-nerve!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Gaara. Things in my life changed, and I stopped coming round. I'm sorry… I know I have no excuse. All I can do is apologise. Please Gaara, let me at least explain why I've come now."

"Fine…" Gaara took a step away from Naruto, nodding his head in the direction of the main room. "Go wait in there. I'm going to go and get Neji."

Naruto nodded and gulped. He wasn't looking forward to how Neji would react. He made his way into the main room and sat down on the large sofa. Across the room, many photos hung on the wall, all in heavily decorated frames. No doubt they cost quite a lot. Naruto sighed sadly as he realised that quite a lot of them had him in them. Guilt started to eat away at him inside. Already he felt like his innards were starting to rot. He had been stupid to suddenly abandon the friendship he had with Neji and Gaara. The moment things started to get difficult with Sasuke, that's all Naruto could focus on. He had forgotten about his best friends. Would he have to suffer for that now? Would they kick him back out on the street…?

"Naruto…?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned slightly towards the doorway. There stood Neji, half leaning on the doorframe as he gazed intently at Naruto. Gaara was right behind him. He placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, and the two of them slowly entered the room. Neji stood directly in front of Naruto, casting a long shadow over him.

Naruto expected what he considered to be the worst. He expected Neji to start shouting and swearing at him. What he didn't expect, however, was a fist to suddenly collide with the side of his face.

Naruto recoiled, clutching his face in pain. He stared up at Neji in terrified shock. Neji's eyes were narrowed in anger. He clearly wasn't happy to see the blonde, that much was clear.

"You dare to come to us now," he said in a low, threatening tone. "Gaara has filled me in on the few details. So you're sorry, huh? I see why. 'Cause you need somewhere to stay! What? Are things not going well with your precious Sasuke?"

Naruto cast his eyes down, trying his best to take in Neji's words without breaking down like he so very much desired to. If only Neji and Gaara would let him explain! Surely they'd understand then… surely.

"Yeah," Neji continued, "you ought to be ashamed, Uzumaki. You bastard. You stupid, selfish bastard."

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open as a memory flashed before him.

"_You bastard… you stupid, selfish bastard!"_

'_H-have I really been as ignorant as Sasuke…? No… no, this is different… this is different. Right?'_

Neji was about to go on, when he noticed the blonde boy in front of him shaking slightly. He completely froze when a sob reached his ears. He turned to face Gaara, who had the same shocked expression on his face as Neji himself had.

"Naruto…" Neji looked down at his friend with much softer eyes. He suddenly felt terrible. He crouched down and took hold of Naruto's shoulders, squeezing them gently. Naruto lifted his head slightly. His cheeks were wet from the tears; his eyes were already turning red and puffy. He suddenly fell to his knees on the floor in front of Neji, throwing his arms around the older man's middle. A violent sob shook his whole form.

"N-Neji! Gaara! I'm sorry! I never even realise h-how s-stupid I was being! You guys mean so much to me, please forgive me…"

Neji hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly round Naruto. Gaara crouched down next to them, and rubbed Naruto's back, up and down. He couldn't stand to see Naruto like this. As much as he was still feeling angry, the thought of what could have possibly happened to Naruto to make him act like this drove him to the point of wanting to kill every other person in the world, just to ensure that no one could hurt the lovable blonde.

"Naruto," he spoke softly, taking Naruto gently by the chin and turning his face so he could look him in the eye, "tell us everything."

* * *

**Le gasp, has Sasuke finally realised the terrible mistake he's made? Hmm... am I being especially evil leaving this chapter on a slight cliff hanger like this? Muaha... -Grins-  
**

**Keep the reviews coming, people! I love them so much, they really make my day. **

**Oh, and many thanks to those who have been giving me ideas on what could happen with the story, but I already pretty much had everything in my head when I started writing the story, hehe, I've got a nice ending in mind. I'm not sure how many more chapters there's going to be, but I imagine it'll be ending soon. Wah, I hope that doesn't make you lot sad, heh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. I'm sorry this update had taken me so long... I've been having a few problems in my life, and so I must now apologise again as this is quite a short chapter. Sorry I can't manage doing more for you right now.**

**Hopefully all of this will be sorted out soon, eh? Then I can get back to updating more often like when I started this story.**

**Well, let's look at the bright side of all of this... it's given Orochimaru and Sasuke plenty of time to heal from all of your beatings on them! Hah!**

**Heh... on with the next chapter, yesm?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own him.**

**Warnings: Short chapter. Don't hate me too much. Oh, and really, seriously horrible and purely EVIL cliff hanger at the end!**

**What? I have to get my kicks in life from somewhere... might as well be from torturing you guys! Muaha...**

* * *

"All of that really happened?" 

"And he was going to kill you?"

"Does Sasuke know that bastard was going to kill you as well?"

"Don't you think that would have been obvious, Gaara? Sasuke ran in on them when Orochimaru was about to stab Naruto!"

"Shut it, Neji. From the sounds of things, Sasuke is trying to keep everything stable, namely his reputation and the company."

"And what of Naruto?"

"What am I, a mind reader? How am I supposed to know what Sasuke thinks of him?"

"You'd know him better than me."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're more similar to him than I am."

"I dare you to say that again."

"You're more similar-"

"Guys!"

Neji and Gaara snapped out of their little bickering and turned to face Naruto, who was still sat on their sofa, his head resting in his hands. In his frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on it, as if in an attempt to rip it out.

"Naruto, our apologies," Neji said sincerely. Gaara nodded in agreement, making a mental note to punish Neji later for what he said.

"You know, I-I don't know what's worse. The rape, the attempt at killing me, or the way Sasuke has been acting. As if it wasn't bad enough before all of this when he was acting like a heartless bastard anyway. After all of this, I really find myself wondering whether he even cares for me as a friend anymore. I-I have a feeling that Orochimaru isn't even in custody like Sasuke told me. Even if he didn't tell the police about Orochimaru raping me, it would still cause a lot of problems for the company, wouldn't it? So, how does Sasuke save the company from utter ruin? He makes a deal with Orochimaru. Hand the reins over to him completely, and he lets Orochimaru go, lets him run away and not get caught."

Neji and Gaara blinked in awe several times. Was this really the same Naruto they had known for so many years?

"You've given this quite some thought, haven't you?" Gaara asked after several minutes of silence. Naruto simply nodded his head in reply.

"I don't know, Naruto," Neji said in thought, sub-consciously rubbing his temple. "Though Sasuke has undeniably changed, to go as far as allowing Orochimaru to get away? I don't know, but that sounds like too much, even for Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, though he still wasn't convinced himself. "I hope you're right, Neji…"

* * *

Sasuke looked around at the mess he had caused and grimaced a little. If anyone showed up and saw the state of the bedroom, they would instantly assume that Sasuke had trashed the place in a blind rage. Though that's what he very much felt like doing, that wasn't why the room looked like a bomb had hit it. For the past hour, he'd been searching for one important item.

An address book. If Naruto had decided to run off, the first place he would go to was Gaara's and Neji's house. Thus far, the damn book had eluded him. He berated himself a little for not remembering their telephone number, or even the street where they live.

Sasuke threw himself onto the bed, landing on Naruto's side. That's when he spotted something. He moved swiftly from the bed, crouching down, he pulled a book out from underneath Naruto's personal wardrobe.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked out loud, looking the small book over. It certainly wasn't the address book he had been looking for. He was about to chuck the book down with the rest of the mess in the room, when a scrawl of writing caught his attention.

On the bottom right corner of the book read: "Naruto's Journal."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Since when had Naruto kept a diary? Though he knew it was an invasion of the blonde's privacy, Sasuke sat back down on the bed with the book, and began reading.

_Today was amazing. Who would have thought that Mr. No Emotions could be so sentimental? Tonight he took me on our, what, 6th date? Possibly 7th, I'm not entirely sure. He kissed me again. I'm writing this feeling like some little school girl, but that kiss felt like being sent to heaven and back._

Sasuke smiled to himself. The entry had been made several years ago, and Sasuke could remember that night clearly. The look on Naruto's face made him wonder whether or not he had actually enjoyed the kiss. Reading this made him realise, the soppy blonde had enjoyed it so much, he had been momentarily stunned.

Sasuke flicked through the book, reading an entry made over a year after that one.

_I can't believe it. Sasuke wants me to live with him. I know he's been hinting about it for a while, but for him to finally come out and ask me is really something else. I think it will be nice, to not live alone. Kiba, Gaara and Neji have promised to help me with my stuff. Though really, I don't need anyone's help at all. I hardly have anything! I don't need anything… just as long as I have my Sasuke._

Reading this made Sasuke glance around the room. Before Naruto came along, the room had been completely black. All the walls were painted black, the carpet was black, heck even the furniture and bed linen was black. The curtains, by Sasuke's law, were always closed.

Naruto had changed all of that. Naruto had changed a lot of things. All of them for the better. It had been Naruto who redecorated the room, and who then went on to redecorate the rest of the entire house. The extreme size of the house didn't seem to daunt the over-enthusiastic blonde whatsoever.

"I took all of that for granted," Sasuke muttered to himself turning a few more pages to an entry made when he had been accepted at Orochimaru's company.

_Sasuke is really moving up now. I'm so proud of him. We're going to celebrate tonight!_

Sasuke frowned slightly. That was all there was to the entry, as if it had been made in a great hurry. Further more, he couldn't remember doing any celebrating on that occasion. He turned the page over to the next entry.

_Well, me and Sasuke never did get around to celebrating. He went out with some of his work mates, and they did some celebrating of their own. That's okay though. Sasuke deserves it. He's such an amazing guy. I'm going to make a really nice dinner for him tonight! I've been looking up recipes and stuff, and I've decided on the perfect stuff for him. I'm even going to re-arrange the main room and set up the dining table. I've got some brand new cutlery, flowers, a new tablecloth, and some fragranced candles too. He's going to be thrilled, I know it! _

Once again, Sasuke found himself frowning. He couldn't remember any fancy dinner either. Almost unwillingly, he turned the next page, knowing it wasn't going to be a happy entry like the rest.

_Sasuke didn't come home last night. _

Sasuke looked over the whole page, but that was all that was written. Just that one sentence. He let his head fall into his hand, and he sighed heavily. If he'd known Naruto was going to do something like that for him, of course he would have gone home. He was so wrapped up in his work and trying to adjust, he'd ended up staying late. By the time he had gotten home, Naruto was already in bed, sound asleep.

Not wanting to know if he had ruined any other surprises from Naruto, Sasuke skipped some more pages to an entry made just last year.

_Sasuke's been made partner of the company! This is really great news for him. I'm happy for him, of course, but he sure has become a lot more distant with me as of late. Not that he wasn't already a bit distant the moment he was accepted at the company… but now it just seems to be a lot worse. Ah, maybe I'm just being stupid. Sasuke loves me, and I love him. That's all that matters._

Sasuke flicked through the last of the used pages to the most recent entry, made just yesterday.

_Things have really hit rock bottom now, I think. I want Sasuke to notice how much he's hurting me, but it's like he's blind or something. Blinded by his obsession with work. It seems that the company is far more important to him than I ever have been. He's acting as if the rape and attempted murder never even happened. How can someone act like that and not be rotting with guilt? _

_I mean, he couldn't even take a few days off work to be with me. What's that about? _

_I think he lied to me. I think Orochimaru is still out there somewhere. He's not in custody. I know he isn't. Sasuke wouldn't dare put the company at risk like that. Sasuke let him get away, after what he did to me. Perhaps what Orochimaru said was true. Perhaps I am just a nobody._

_Sasuke doesn't love me._

"Lied? Let Orochimaru get away? Don't love him anymore…? Naruto…"

"Quite clever, really." Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin. He snapped the book shut, gripping it tightly in his hand as he stood to face whoever had spoken to him. He gasped, letting the book slip from his fingers.

* * *

**What...? I already warned you it was an evil cliff hanger...**

**Review? I'm not a very happy Noodle at present... life really knows how to bite ya in the ass sometimes, ne? -Sigh-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is, another update. **

**Things really aren't any better for me yet, in fact everything seems to be getting worse, go figure!**

**Hm... I really don't think I'm the kind who's all for 'constructive criticism' you know? Yeah... I want to point some things out here.**

**1) Yes, Naruto got raped, but unless you're living in the world of movies and dramatized lives, that doesn't necessarily mean he is going to A) have a difficult time recovering or B) react horrifically to another person's touch. Do not dare to argue with me on this matter, I know what I am talking about.**

**2) I figured this would be obvious, but I have _intentionally_ made Sasuke appear to be uncaring, and pretty much a jackass, because I want the end to have some satisfying closure between him and Naruto where he finally realises everything he's done wrong, and he makes up for it.**

**3) The main theme for this story was based around the idea of _importance _so of course, it isn't going to be terribly focused on Naruto's healing, or anything else other than Sasuke's obsession with work, and Naruto's main suffering - that being how Sasuke has grown distant from him, and finds his work far more _important_ to the point that he would much rather do something to save the company, than to avenge Naruto.**

**Hence the name of the story... 'Important'. Funny that, eh?**

**4) This is a FanFic, meaning the characters aren't going to be exactly as they are portrayed in the anime/manga. Now, particularly when it comes to Naruto, I like to explore his more... vulnerable, and weak sides. It makes for interesting writing and reading. As for Neji and Gaara in this story... they aren't major characters. I just included them because I like them. **

**Do I care if I've made either of them OOC? No. **

**Hm. This leads me to consider whether or not I put enough warnings in my story. I guess not. So:**

**WARNINGS: Weak, vulnerable Naruto! Sasuke acting like a bastard! POSSIBLE OOC!! **

**Good...? Good.**

**Now, as a final note - Empress Inuyasha, I do realise your review was NOT a flame, and I'm thankful for that, but I am, as you may have noticed, not in the right frame of mind to be criticised on any level.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously... I do not own Naruto...**

**Side Warning: Crap chapter ahead.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes tore themselves away from the TV he was watching, to gaze sadly out of the window. Gaara was sat next to him, unaware of Naruto's movements as he continued to watch TV. In the kitchen, small clanks and bangs could be heard as Neji skilfully prepared their dinner. Tonight he was doing something extra special. Though Neji and Gaara never really ate the stuff, ramen was the main dish on the menu, just for Naruto. 

Naruto watched as large, white, fluffy clouds floated lazily in the clear blue sky. It all looked too tranquil and beautiful, too happy for him in his state. He couldn't stand to look at such a gorgeous thing anymore, though the view from Gaara's and Neji's house was purely exquisite, Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor.

Gaara noticed, and shot his head round to look at Naruto, who noticed the sudden movement, but refused to acknowledge that Gaara was looking at him.

"Naruto," Gaara spoke sternly, knowing Naruto was ignoring his fixed gaze. "I think perhaps you should ring him. Your mind can do nothing but think of him. You're going to drive yourself crazy."

Naruto sighed, "I can't ring him, Gaara. I know he doesn't want to talk to me right now…"

* * *

"Orochimaru…" 

Sasuke hesitated, wanting to take a step back, but remained firm and stood his ground. "I thought you left," he spoke in a low voice.

Orochimaru smirked. "For a while, I did. Sasuke… dear Sasuke, you really should have killed me when you had the chance. Either that, or you should have called the police. You think I'd stay away forever?"

"Hn. I should have known such a thing was too good to be true. You filthy snake. You dare to show your face to me after what you have done?"

"Strong words, to come from you Sasuke. Do try to remember who let justice slip away."

Sasuke had no need to ponder over Orochimaru's words. He knew exactly what he meant. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes locked on Orochimaru's, but found it too hard as the memories of that night flooded back to him…

_**Sasuke's eyes narrowed and flared with rage as he took in the sight of Naruto's body. "Who are you?!" Sasuke shouted, fists clenched tightly at his sides. The darkness of the room had yet to reveal who the man holding Naruto was.**_

_**Orochimaru hissed, almost happily. "Do you not recognise me, Sasuke?" he asked. **_

"_**You… you bastard," Sasuke replied. Orochimaru took one small step forwards, allowing the rays from the moonlight to illuminate his smiling face.**_

_**Orochimaru started laughing hysterically. Moving quicker than he ever had in his entire life, Sasuke lunged forward, shouting in anger. He threw one powerful fist at Orochimaru's face, causing the shocked man to release Naruto and stumble backwards. Sasuke wanted to rush to Naruto's side and help him as he watched the blonde fall weakly to the floor, but before he could get there, Orochimaru had reached Naruto and grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair.**_

_**Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, and he found himself screaming as Orochimaru drove a long blade into Naruto's side. Orochimaru was laughing once again. Sasuke ran at the man and jumped on him, punching him in the face so hard, it made Orochimaru's head smash violently against the floor, knocking him unconscious.**_

"_**Naruto! Naruto?" Sasuke half screamed in panic.**_

"_**Uh…" Naruto replied, still fading in and out of consciousness. Sasuke gripped Naruto by the shoulders and made him sit up. He then scooped his beloved up in his arms as carefully as he could and cradled him against his chest.**_

"_**K-kill me…" Sasuke took in a sharp breath. **_

"_**What? Naruto, what?" he asked urgently, hoping he hadn't heard correctly the first time round as he rushed Naruto outside to his car.**_

"_**Just… kill me, please." Sasuke screwed his face up in emotional pain as an overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over him. He could feel the sensation of tears forming in his eyes again. Whether it was because he couldn't wipe his eyes, or because he simply didn't care, he was unsure. He let himself cry.**_

_**Sasuke looked Naruto over quickly as he placed him in the back of the car. Blood seeped into the expensive material, but that mattered very little to Sasuke. He watched Na**__**ruto's eyes flutter closed as the blonde lost consciousness, muttering**__** one last time before the darkness completely devoured him, "Please… kill me."**_

"_**No, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, clenching his fists. His eyes flared with rage once more as adrenaline pumped through him, and uncontrollable anger coursed through his veins. He closed the door to the car and swiftly made his way back into the shop. In the back room, Orochimaru had regained consciousness. He smirked at Sasuke and got to his feet, casually wiping some blood from his chin as he did so. **_

"_**Bastard," Sasuke seethed before lunging at the man and striking him across the face. Not giving Orochimaru a second to recover, he threw his fist into the older man's stomach, sending him crashing against the desk. Orochimaru gasped as the wind was knocked completely out of him.**_

_**Sasuke stood still, panting slightly as he tried to control himself. Orochimaru started laughing as he got to his feet.**_

"_**Well well," he said, "isn't this a difficult situation? Hah, imagine the trouble this will cause for the company."**_

_**Sasuke's eyes widened. Though Orochimaru was appearing more and more crazy by the second to Sasuke, the damn bastard had a very good point. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as his thoughts went to Naruto, and the injustice of what he was about to offer to Orochimaru nagged at the back of his mind. It made him feel sick, but the words eventually fell from his mouth…**_

"_**Leave. Get the hell away from here, and never return."**_

_**Sasuke had expected to get a huge fight from Orochimaru. What he got was quite the opposite.**_

_**Orochimaru smirked. "Very well, dear Sasuke," he said smoothly as he walked towards Sasuke and passed by him, leaving the room like nothing at all had just happened. Sasuke's hand twitched. He bit his lip, feeling the urge to run after Orochimaru and beat him till he died, but then that would mean he'd be going to prison. Getting the police involved was also a no-go. The negative publicity involved was too much of a risk to take for the company's sake.**_

"_**Naruto never has to know…"**_

"You betrayed him," Orochimaru hissed pleasantly as Sasuke looked back up at him, snapping out of his flashback. "You betrayed the one you love. You let his abuser go with a few mere bruises and scrapes."

Sasuke didn't utter a single word as he sprung forwards, grabbing Orochimaru and dragging him to the ground. His strong fist collided with Orochimaru's smug face, and satisfaction set in as Sasuke distinctly felt Orochimaru's nose break.

A single scream of pain left Orochimaru's mouth before he fell silent, half glaring up at Sasuke, who remained positioned over him on the floor.

"I have been a fool," Sasuke spat, needing to relieve his terrible guilt, "I know. I was wrong to ever let you get away! And even thereafter, I acted as if the rape had never even happened." Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru by the throat, and started to squeeze. "I assure you, you're not getting away with anything this time!"

* * *

Naruto tried his hardest to scowl, but ended up failing miserably as his red-headed friend pushed and shoved him towards the phone in the hallway. 

"Gaara!" Naruto yelped as Gaara pushed him a little too hard, causing him to fall against the fairly large table which the phone was neatly placed on. Horrible memories flashed in Naruto's mind as he completely lost his balance and fell onto the table, landing on his stomach. His hands instinctively shot out to grab the edges. It all felt too familiar for his liking. Gaara sighed to himself, not realising what was going through Naruto's mind, and placed his hand on Naruto's lower back.

What happened next took Gaara completely by surprise. Naruto jumped violently from his touch, and swung his fist round in what appeared to be panicked self-defense. Gaara quickly ducked to avoid the blow and grabbed Naruto.

"What are you trying to do, Naru--" He froze. Naruto had started shaking badly, and tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes. Something inside Gaara finally clicked, and he released Naruto. He quickly stepped backwards and lowered his head.

"Naruto, I should have realised. Forgive me."

Naruto took a few long and shaky breaths. He pushed himself away from the table and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The moment Gaara looked up, he found himself being pulled into a rib-cracking hug. He smiled knowingly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's thin form. That was all Naruto had been needing for so long.

"It's okay," Gaara said soothingly.

When they finally parted from each other, Gaara turned his head to gaze at the phone. "My advice," he began, "is to give the Uchiha a call. However, I'm not going to force it, not now. I've not been by your side through all of this, so I don't know the full story. All I know is, you," he pointed a finger at Naruto's chest, "can't stop thinking about him." With that, Gaara turned on his heel and stalked away to the main room.

Naruto sighed as he fingered the telephone like it was a fragile antique. What exactly would he say? Gaara was so right though. As much as Naruto willed it, he couldn't get Sasuke out of his head.

Light beeping tones echoed down the hallway as Naruto dialled his and Sasuke's home number.

* * *

Sasuke blinked in shock. One moment he had Orochimaru pinned, and was choking him to death, and before he knew it, he was the one pinned to the ground. Orochimaru hovered above him, licking his lips. 

Sasuke clenched his fists and tried frantically to free at least one of his hands from Orochimaru's insanely strong grip.

"It's no use, Sasuke," Orochimaru whispered. A wide smirk slithered its way across his face. Sasuke seethed with anger and frustration.

'_A distraction…' _he thought to himself._ 'That's all I need! Just one-'_

His train of thought was cut off as an almost shrill sounding ringing filled the room. Orochimaru snapped his head up and glared at the object causing the sound. Sasuke took this as his one and only chance and quickly pulled his right hand free. He then pulled it down as far as he could and shot it back up, smacking Orochimaru on the chin with the palm of his hand. Orochimaru howled in pain as blood spurted from his mouth. He fell backwards off of Sasuke and clutched his hands to his mouth as more blood streamed out from his bitten tongue.

Before Sasuke could make it to the phone, the answer machine cut in.

* * *

Naruto's heart started beating quickly as Sasuke's voice filled his ears, though it was only the recorded message, and he knew it. 

"You've reached the Uchiha residence. Leave a message after the tone."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Hey, Sasuke… it's just me…"

* * *

Sasuke's heart almost froze. He had never been so happy to hear Naruto's sweet voice. 

'_Naruto… my Naruto…'_

He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the phone, not paying any attention to Orochimaru, who was no longer howling in pain on the floor.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sasuke reached towards the phone. He grabbed it and pressed it to his ear, only managing to shout a panicked "Naruto!" before something hit him hard over the head, and he slumped to the ground, heavily dazed.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened, and he found himself gripping the phone a little too tightly. It almost slipped from his grip as sweat from his hands started to coat the phone. 

"Sa-Sasuke…?"

A quiet thud, followed by a much louder one was all Naruto heard next. He gulped hard. Beads of sweat started to accumulate on his forehead, and they rolled down his pale cheeks.

Without a second thought, he slammed the phone down and ran down the hallway towards the front door.

"Naruto?!" Gaara shouted when he spotted the sprinting blonde.

"Sasuke needs me!" Naruto shouted as he rushed out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

Neji blinked in a stupefied manner as he entered the room, carrying a large bowl of ramen.

Naruto ran as quickly as he could. His lungs started to burn, and his muscles started screaming at him to stop and rest, but he refused.

'_Hold on…'_ he pleaded with himself.

"Hold on, Sasuke!"

* * *

**Well... my apologies for the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. I want to make it clear that I'm not having ago at Empress Inuyasha... I just didn't take her review very well. It sounds pathetic of me, I know, like some little kid who only wants people to praise her. Heh. I don't need praise, I don't need pity, but above all, I don't need criticism, especially when I am only writing this as a means of enjoyment for myself, and my readers. I don't want this to become a chore, like everything else in my life, so I'm sorry if my story doesn't hold enough depth for some of you. Don't like it? Don't read.**

**Oh, and sorry for the blatant obviousness when it came to the 'who's that talking to Sasuke' thing. Of course it was bound to be Orochimaru. I just wanted to put you all in the situation where you know it's him, but at the same time you're wondering about the possibilities of it being someone else! Hah...**

**Anyway, as you know, I like reviews, but if anyone is stupid enough to criticise me after everything I have said... well... more fool you.**

**Ah... and I apologise for making you all wait so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, readers. It's that time again, finally! It's been well over a month, and I can do nothing but apologise and beg for your forgiveness.**

**ATTENTION: Please read all of the following, don't just skip it. I wish to explain myself, so please read it! Thank you. **

**I truly am sorry. I know how frustrating it is when you really get into a story, and then the damn author suddenly stops writing it! Let me try to explain...**

**Of course, you all know that I've been having a rough time lately. It started with just the usual family problems, and a bit of stress at college. For the past month or two, I've been put under more stress than I can actually cope with, and believe me, I can cope with a lot. Some of my teachers and classmates have been messing me around a lot with coursework and the exams I will soon have to face. I pulled many all-nighters doing work for other people, just to keep them happy. **

**On top of this, my work colleagues and even my manager have all started to treat me very poorly. I've been shouted at, and blamed for many things that weren't my fault, and I have had all of the workload dumped on me, while my colleagues sit eating cake, drinking tea, and chatting. I'm being serious and perfectly honest about this.**

**My parents are going through some rough times too. Each time they argue, they separately come to me to talk about what's happened and how they feel. The pressure of being the shoulder to cry on for both of them is taking its toll on me.   
**

**To make matters worse, I am now on crutches once again because of the knee disorder I have had since I was 10 years old.  
**

**I am not telling you all this in some attempt to get your sympathy. That's not what I want. I just want you to understand. I love the reviews you lot give me, and I appreciate your kind and encouraging words so much...**

**I hope you can all forgive me for my lack of dedication.**

**Here is chapter eight, I'm sorry it's not much longer than any of my other chapters. If I were to make it any longer, I would just be forcing it too much, and then it would come out even worse than what it already is. Please don't leave horrible comments saying I should have made it longer to make up for not posting anything in such a long time.**

**Warning! A lot of you will consider the characters in this chapter to be very OOC. **

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto's legs moved at an almost illegal speed as images of what could be happening to Sasuke flashed through his mind. Sasuke, the man he still loved with every particle of his soul. Sasuke, the man who had broken his heart. Sasuke, the man who needed him.

'_I'm coming, Sasuke… hold on…'_

The thoughts of what could have caused those two loud thuds that Naruto had heard down the phone almost pushed him over the edge with sickening worry. This only urged him on, making him run faster and faster, 'till he was no more than a blur of colours. He dashed past people, not caring as angry voices and threats followed after him. He even ran across streets without looking for oncoming traffic.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he took a sharp turn, going down a narrow alleyway that served as a decent shortcut. Directly at the other end of this alleyway he knew there was a fairly busy street, but this didn't slow him down.

Lights flooded his vision, and the sound of panicked car horns invaded his ears and made him cringe at the loud noise. He stumbled slightly and turned. Blue eyes widened in horror, and then clamped shut. His whole body tensed up painfully as wheels screeched along the concrete.

Naruto could only think of one thing...

'_Sasuke… I…'_

* * *

"Wonderful…"

Sasuke groaned as the sick voice of Orochimaru waded through his hazy mind. He tried to shake the dazed feeling away, but it was to no avail. He needed to be alert, ready to defend himself should Orochimaru try to harm him further, but whatever he had been hit with had done its purpose well. Sasuke could barely see straight. Orochimaru noticed this, and rubbed his hands together gleefully with the knowledge that he now had Sasuke exactly where he wanted him.

"Oh Sasuke, feeling a little light-headed, are we?" he asked mockingly. Sasuke threw the dirtiest glare he could manage, and Orochimaru smirked in response. His long tongue whipped out from between his thin lips, wetting them as he eyed Sasuke like a predator. He leaned forwards slightly, positioning his head next to Sasuke's ear, and drove his tongue in, swiping it around with satisfaction.

"Gah!" Sasuke voiced his protest, and rather ungracefully shoved himself against Orochimaru, forcing him backwards.

"Hn, I see you still have some fight in you," Orochimaru mused, adoring the panicked yet defensive and powerful look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke," he breathed seductively, drawing the name out as it rolled across his tongue.

"Fuck you," Sasuke spat back at Orochimaru, feeling little strength behind his bold words.

Orochimaru's lips spread wider across his pale face as his smirk broadened. He leaned forward once again, whispering in Sasuke's ear, "You're most welcome to… Sasuke…"

* * *

"Naruto!"

Air. Naruto inhaled deeply, taking in as much as he could. He didn't realise how long he had been holding his breath out of sheer terror. A voice he recognised kept calling out to him, but he couldn't move. Strong but gentle hands took hold of him, making him snap back to his senses.

Red hair, green eyes…

"Gaara!" he half shouted, collapsing into the red-head's arms. He didn't care why Gaara was there, or how he had gotten there, he was just glad.

"The moment I saw that car coming towards me," Naruto blurted out in between harsh breaths, "I thought… Gaara, I really thought…"

"I know," Gaara cut in, holding the blonde tighter as angry people sat in their cars, honking their horns in annoyance at the hold up. This caused Naruto to look up from the strong embrace he longed to stay in. He glanced over Gaara's shoulder and gasped at the huge queue of cars, all because of one car which was positioned sideways across the street, having skidded to avoid Naruto. Sat inside the car was one slightly agitated looking Neji.

"Gaara, you and Neji-?!"

"Yes, the moment you left, we dropped everything and chased after you, but you are a very fast runner, Naruto. You had already disappeared from the street by the time we got outside. We knew you'd be going home, so we got in the car and were heading straight there. It's fortunate we found you." He tugged on Naruto's arm a little, making the blonde follow him quickly to the car. "Let's move. If Sasuke is in trouble, there isn't time to lose."

Naruto nodded, but didn't speak. Everything was happened so fast, he didn't trust his voice to not break with raw emotion the moment he tried to talk.

"Don't ever do such a stupid thing again, Naruto!" Neji shouted as Naruto clambered into the back of the car.

"I – I wasn't thinking, Neji," Naruto muttered.

Neji made a 'tut' sound with his tongue, showing his disapproval. Naruto almost smiled, knowing that really Neji wasn't angry. He had been afraid that Naruto would get hurt.

The roar of the engine and the radio suddenly turning on brought Neji's and Naruto's thoughts to an end. Horns continued to make themselves heard, even as Gaara drove off. Images of what could be happening to Sasuke still flashed in Naruto's mind. He tried to focus everything on the song playing on the radio, willing himself to not be so plagued by the thought of his lover being in pain.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Naruto felt like ripping his hair out. The lyrics of the song couldn't be more inappropriate at such a dire time. He felt a tight pain in his chest, and just managed to hold back a sob. What if, all this time, Sasuke truly needed him?

'_What if…'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

'_What if, all this time, Sasuke, you've needed me? What if, all I have been doing is thinking about myself, and how much I needed you to be there for me, to not care so much about your damn job. What if you needed me…?'_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings, I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

'_What if, during those times I thought I was being a good boyfriend, a good person, I was actually just dragging you down? What if I was just putting you under more stress? Those times, you worked late, and I let things like that get to me and break my heart, because I thought, your place was at home with me. What if I made everything you do seem completely insignificant? What if you needed me by your side?'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

'_What if…'_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

'_What if…'_

_  
All I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

'_Sasuke, what if, you really have loved me all along, and while all I could think of was my own suffering, I never noticed how hard you were trying to keep everyone happy…'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

'_What if…'_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

'_What if…'_

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me…_

'_You need saving.'_

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, determination flaring in his bright blue eyes, "Drive faster, please! I know he's in trouble!"

"Naruto…" Neji breathed, looking a little shocked at Naruto's sudden outburst. "You haven't been this determined in a long time."

"Hn." Gaara smirked. "It's about time we got the old Naruto back."

Naruto nodded. A smirk worthy of rivaling the Uchiha's made its way across Naruto's face as Gaara put his foot down, not caring about breaking the speed limit.

Naruto's heart continued to pound harshly against his ribcage with worry and terror, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. He was determined. He would save Sasuke.

Lights flashing and sirens blaring loudly, Naruto couldn't believe it. He turned in his seat and gazed out of the rear window at the police car heading straight for them. It was gaining speed at an exceptional rate, catching up with them within seconds.

"Gaara…!" Naruto exclaimed, turning back around to see what Gaara would do.

"Heh, a chase as well," Neji said in a low whisper, turning his head slightly to smirk at his lover. Gaara smirked back and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Naruto," he said crisply, getting Naruto's full attention, "hold on."

Naruto gulped, but nodded anyway, and held onto whatever he could in the back of the car. The seatbelt alone wasn't enough to stop him from bouncing all over the place as Gaara sped over speed-bumps and skidded around sharp corners, making the car tip slightly onto two wheels, and then slam back down hard.

"Shit, Gaara! Where did you learn to drive like this?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

Gaara could only smirk more. He'd not had such a thrill in a long time.

* * *

Sasuke sprawled out on the hard, wooden floor of the bedroom as Orochimaru's fist collided with the side of his face once again.

"Now now, Sasuke, you shouldn't say things you don't mean!" Orochimaru said mockingly as he towered over the half-conscious young man before him. Sasuke glared up at the despicable excuse for a human as he pushed himself up onto shaky legs, and stood face to face with Orochimaru.

"I would not be with you, even for all the money in the world," Sasuke spat with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. Orochimaru's smirk faltered slightly, and his eyes narrowed.

"I think you will find, dear Sasuke, that you will have no choice in the matter…"

Sasuke clenched his fist, and sent it directly at Orochimaru's stomach. His eyes widened as his fist was caught easily, and held onto with an insanely strong grip. That didn't deter Sasuke though. He clenched his other fist and sent it hurtling towards Orochimaru's face, only to have that grabbed too. As a last resort, Sasuke swung his leg round, ready to connect with Orochimaru's side, but before he had made much movement, he felt the wind knocked out of him, and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as Orochimaru's knee crashed into his stomach with sickening force.

Sasuke fell to the ground on his hands and knees, gasping for air and coughing up blood.

An echo of sounds suddenly reached his ears. He wondered for a moment if he was blacking out, but there was no mistake.

Tyres screeching, police sirens, someone running, shouting, entering the house...

'_Naruto…?'_

* * *

"Go, Naruto! Find Sasuke! We'll hold back the coppers," Neji ordered as he and Gaara got out of the car and blocked the police officer's way into the house after Naruto.

"They could be of some assistance to us…" Gaara mused, glancing around at the three other police cars that had pulled up near the house, having recently joined in the chase.

"You really think so?" Neji muttered sarcastically, "After the way you just drove? Hah, Gaara, we are done for sure."

"Hands where we can see them!" a police officer shouted as he got out of his car, armed with a gun.

"I guess you're right," Gaara said with a slight smile on his face as he raised his hands.

Neji did likewise. "We have to hold these guys off. They'll stop Naruto before he's had a chance to find Sasuke."

The police officer made some hand signs towards two of his colleagues, who then started making a move towards the house. Neji and Gaara both glanced at each other, knowing the same thought was running through both of their minds. As the police officers approached, Gaara shuffled over to the side as much as possible without being noticed. Neji remained stationary.

The moment the police officers were within range, Gaara shouted, "Now!" and rammed into the officer nearest to him. Neji ducked down and rolled behind Gaara, sticking out his leg to trip up the remaining officer. Once this was accomplished, they both dived towards the nearest bush and used it for cover as they sprinted round to the back of the house, hoping all of the police around would take chase once more, and forget about Naruto for the time being.

Their plan worked perfectly.

"Go, go, go!" Gaara and Neji heard one of them shouting, followed by the heavy sound of feet clapping against concrete as all of the police took chase after Gaara and Neji.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Alarm bells rang in Sasuke's head. The one person he wanted there the most had finally arrived, but at that moment, realisation dawned on him, as if the sound of Naruto's voice had awoken him from his sudden panicking since he picked up that phone and called out to Naruto in desperation.

'_Naruto is now in danger!'_

Sasuke glanced up at Orochimaru, just in time to see the look of annoyance upon his face slither off, to be replaced with a sick smirk. Orochimaru's eyes were fixed on the door, just off to the side of where Sasuke remained on his hands and knees.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's voice seemed to be getting closer now. The sound of someone running up the long staircase could be heard clearly from inside the bedroom.

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru licked his lips, and the menacing predatory look blazed in his eyes more fiercely than before. He slipped one of his thin, pale hands into one of the pockets on the inside of his jacket, and slowly pulled out something that made Sasuke's heart skip several beats.

He inhaled deeply, shooting his head round to face the door as he heard Naruto just outside.

'_No… no__. Naruto, don't come in here. Don't come in here!'_

Sasuke found himself incapable of speaking, incapable of moving. The door handle started to turn. Orochimaru smiled as he raised his arms.

'_Naruto, no! He… he has a gun!'_

Orochimaru aimed. The door flew open as Naruto burst into the room, prepared to attack with his bare fists. He froze the moment he saw the sleek black weapon, aimed at his heart.

It felt like time itself had stopped. Naruto stood frozen to the spot while Orochimaru kept perfectly still, enjoying every inch of fear he instilled in Naruto. Neither noticed the raven headed man forcing himself to his feet.

'_Naruto… all this time… I've not been there for you. All I have been doing is focusing on my job, my work. I put it before you… I shut you out… I abandoned you…'_

The muscles in Orochimaru's finger tensed.

'_You've always been a good person to me, always by my side, and I… I pushed you away. I didn't acknowledge all that you were doing for me…__'_

Using what little strength he had left, Sasuke threw himself at Naruto

'_I don't know how you could still love me after all that I have put you through… but, I…'_

Orochimaru's finger pressed down fully on the trigger. A loud, heart stopping bang echoed throughout the entire area.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, staring at the tear filled eyes of his lover. "You – you saved me, Sa-"

"N-no, Naru-to…" Sasuke choked out.

Naruto gasped at the sudden realisation that Sasuke was injured. "Sasuke… Sasuke! You…"

"Naruto… you…" Sasuke was unable to completely finish his sentence as his knees gave in, and he collapsed to the floor.

Naruto fell to the floor with Sasuke, not caring that Orochimaru had run out of the room in an attempt to escape. All he could think about was what Sasuke had just done. What Sasuke had just sacrificed, for him…

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, his mouth half open in silent agony.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, look at me. Sasuke…" Naruto sobbed, clutching tightly onto Sasuke as he lay bleeding in his arms.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered hoarsely, forcing a smile as he looked at the weeping blonde. "You…"

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke as his voice drifted into almost complete silence. He held back the sobs in his chest, intent on hearing what could be Sasuke's last words to him...

"You… _saved me_."

* * *

**Hmm... is this another horrible cliff-hanger? I'm sorry. I've always been the dramatic cliff-hanger kind of person...**

**Perhaps this story won't have a happy ending after all...**

**Or will it?**

**I don't usually request that my readers review, but in this case, I would be extremely grateful, just so I know you lot don't completely hate me!**

**Oh, and the lyrics in this chapter are from the song Saving Me by Nickelback. **

**I won't promise that the next chapter will be up soon. It could be another month, judging by the way things are going at the moment. my last exam is at the end of this month. Once that is over, I will be under less stress.**

**Please continue to read the story, even if it does take me a long time to update, I promise I will always get around to writing more for you guys. And I quite like this story anyway, so I do want to finish it. **

**Until next time everyone, take care.**

**-Kasia  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well... it's been such a long time since I last updated this darn story, I imagine most of you have forgotten about it! (Go ahead and read over some of the story to refresh your memories!)**

**I apologise once again for being a terrible author. I've been spending a lot of time out of the house during these summer holidays... generally going round other people's houses and getting drunk, or going to the pub... and getting drunk, or hanging in the street - getting drunk... etc etc.**

**And to make up for my lateness in updating I've... done nothing. **

**Seriously. It's just another ordinary chapter, not exactly long, yet not exactly shorter than the others. Yeah, I don't like forcing myself to write extra amounts. It comes out so bad.**

**I guess I'm really not doing myself any favours. But, from all of your reviews, I know plenty of you lot like this story, so please keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I wish it would only take a matter of months, but I need more time before I can own dear Naruto.**

**And like always, possible OOC.**

**Enjoy... and please don't hate me.**

* * *

'_What was all of this for? What was it all worth? Has there been a point this whole time? Now… now I am alone. Now, I have nothing…'_

"Saaaaaasuke!"

'_Naruto?'_

"Oi! Sasuke! You ignoring me or what?"

'_Naruto. It is you. I want to show you that I-'_

"If you're going to be stubborn and rude and not talk to me, then fine!"

'_It's not that. I can't… you're here, yet I can't make my voice reach you. Don't turn your back on me. __Are you just messing about? Or have I pushed you away for good? Let me show you… just how much I…'_

"Sasuke? What are you--?"

Naruto gasped as hands grasped his shoulders and forced him into a tight embrace. Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, and there they stood for what felt like hours. The innocent embrace soon turned into something much more as Sasuke pulled Naruto's face to his, and they shared a heated kiss. Their tongues soon started dancing about in one another's mouths, and soft moans escaped Naruto's throat. Sounds of enjoyment Sasuke couldn't muster.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open at the strange sensation he suddenly felt. It was like Naruto's body had turned to ice. All warmth disappeared. He jumped back slightly, pulling himself away from Naruto and stared in disbelief. Naruto's skin was slowly losing its colour. His eyes started to dull. It was as if Sasuke was witnessing his beloved dying before his very eyes.

'_Naruto…?'_

Sasuke slowly reached out a hand, and Naruto did likewise, acting like nothing less than his mirror image. As Sasuke's hand was about to reach Naruto's, something stopped them from touching, like an invisible barrier.

Naruto showed a momentary sign of life as tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over his once colourful cheeks. The moment ended quickly as his expression became hollow, and he fell backwards. Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent scream. He tried to get closer to Naruto, to grab him, hold him, anything; but that same invisible force was holding him back.

When it seemed Naruto would crash to the floor, he fell right on through, into an endless void of darkness and despair.

Sasuke clenched his hands into tight fists, piercing his flesh with his nails. This wasn't what he wanted for Naruto. He wished him… only happiness.

"Happiness…?"

Sasuke turned suddenly to face the direction that the voice had come from. In that moment, his eyes fell shut. When they opened, he was faced with only white.

"Sasuke!"

He wanted to shout. Nothing was making sense. In a split second, the brightness of the room he was in had caused him a headache, and a searing pain had erupted in his back. He started muttering incoherently, wondering if this is what death truly dealt to those unworthy of witnessing the bliss of a supposed heaven.

A mass of golden spikes and two blurs of ocean blue came into his vision. A soft hand touched his face, and stroked gently as the owner started speaking again.

"Sasuke, it's me, it's Naruto. I'm here."

"Naruto?" Sasuke croaked, relieved that he actually had his voice.

"It's okay. I think you must have been dreaming. You looked really distraught. You're okay now though. Here," he said, offering his hand. Sasuke stared at it for a moment, a little hesitant, before he grabbed it, stroking it with his thumb.

'_A nightmare,' _he thought to himself as he gazed at Naruto's face and continued to stroke his hand. _'Just a nightmare…'_

As his thoughts lingered on the nightmare, Sasuke suddenly pulled his hand away from Naruto's, recalling the hell he had witnessed Naruto going through. Though it was simply a dream, a way for his cruel mind to toy with him, Sasuke couldn't shake the knowledge that he had severely wronged Naruto, and didn't deserve his kindness.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto's voice called to him, sad and lonely, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to answer. With or without a sign that Sasuke was indeed listening, Naruto spoke to him softly. "I know what you must be thinking right now. Sasuke, you've shown me what I have doubted for so long. Right now, I'm relieved to see you alive. What you did was both amazing and stupid. You could have died, Sasuke. But… I'm happy. I know the truth now."

"The truth?" Sasuke queried.

Naruto responded with a simple smile.

* * *

"Well, that really didn't go according to plan." 

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying. It could have gone a lot better."

"Shut up."

"And you know, Naruto doesn't even know we're here."

"I said, shut up."

"It was for the best though. I wish for Sasuke's quick recovery too."

"Do you know the meaning of 'shut up'?"

Gaara glared at his dark haired lover, daring him to say another word. Neji cocked one of his slender eyebrows, sighed and then stood up to walk around the tiny cell they were being held in.

His eye twitched as he recalled the way that he and Gaara had been tackled and wrestled to the ground by roughly 10 police officers. And now, to make matters worse, they were in some dingy cell that reeked of stale piss and cigarette ends.

But it was all worth it, for an important friend.

* * *

"You could forgive so easily?" Sasuke asked, glaring down at his still slightly stained hands. 

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he stood up and approached the window. Every thud within Sasuke's chest seemed to be amplified. The pounding echoed and vibrated against his ribs. His heart was throbbing terribly, and the beating became more agonising as the seconds went by. Naruto remained silent.

"I've always loved you," Naruto stated simply, "even when we were supposedly worst enemies. I loved you. I've been a nobody all my life, but you… you seemed to be the only one who acknowledged me. You noticed me. You gave me purpose in life."

Sasuke smiled sadly. There was so much he wanted to say at that moment, he simply didn't know where to possibly start. He remained in silence, and Naruto continued.

"As bad as things started to get once you started working with… Orochimaru… I still loved you. It broke my heart that – that there was the possibility you… you didn't –"

Sasuke felt his heart clench as Naruto's shoulders started to shake. His whole body became rigid, and his hands came up to grip the window sill, making his knuckles turn white. Naruto willed himself to keep talking, though his voice shook with emotion that he couldn't contain.

"I refused to accept that you didn't love me anymore. It worked for a while. But… but, my faith left me in the end. I started to lose my trust and belief in you. I grew suspicious of you…"

"And you had every right and reason to," Sasuke spoke up. Naruto turned his tear stained face to him, and then gazed at the floor. In the moment that Naruto had burst into the room and seen Orochimaru, his heart had skipped a beat, and all he could think about in those few short seconds was that he had been right…

"I was right then… you let Orochimaru go…"

Sasuke nodded numbly, feeling every inch of hatred within him pouring into his own soul, eating away at him. He truly loathed himself.

It couldn't compare to the feelings rushing through Naruto however. His love towards the raven haired man compelled him to ignore everything his mind was throwing at him. Everything that told him, _'walk now… get away from him… he deceived you. He let that monster get away!'_

He stood still. His eyes shone with heavy tears that blurred his vision. He could feel his heart ache and cry along with every other part of his soul that he had devoted entirely to Sasuke.

He stayed. Broken, but still…

"Sasuke," he whispered after what felt like an eternity of painful silence, "I don't know what I can do to overcome this." Sasuke clamped his eyes shut, unable to place the emotions taking hold of him. Every word Naruto spoke felt like knives to his heart. As Naruto continued, the pain grew more as the once so bubbly blonde spoke with less emotion. His voice turned cold.

"I figured I couldn't live without you. I forced myself to trust in my heart. And yet, there was always that voice in the back of my head, telling me what I already knew…"

Sasuke looked up, knowing what was going to come next.

"You lied."

"Naruto… words aren't enough for me to tell you how sorry I am…"

"You let him go."

"I wish I could go back–"

"Let him go after what he did to me."

"I wouldn't let him–"

"And even then, you acted like the rape never happened."

"Naruto…"

Sasuke gripped the bed covers. His brow creased, and tears welled up in his dark eyes. "Please," he whispered.

"Sasuke, you betrayed me."

Sasuke had no words left. He willed them to come, but they wouldn't. Fear flooded him as he saw how Naruto's body twitched. Before he could think of what to do, Naruto started walking towards the door, and out of Sasuke's life.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, throwing his arm out, stretching his fingers, as if he would be able to reach Naruto and pull him back. The sudden movement sent pain shooting through his back. He winced and pulled his arm back in, wrapping it around himself along with his other arm, as if the self-comfort would force the pain to go away.

Naruto noticed this and hesitated at the door. He looked back at the man he still loved, and still longed for, hunched over in agony – agony that was caused for the sake of his life.

His eyes narrowed, and he forced himself to turn away from the sight.

"You looked – looked happy. Before, earlier, I woke up and you smiled, and… why?" Sasuke spoke in a hurry, without thinking of the words tumbling from his mouth. What had that pure smile earlier on meant?

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, wondering whether he should answer or not. His feelings towards Sasuke compelled him to do so.

"The whole time you were unconscious… no, from the moment you took that bullet and saved me, I had forgotten all about how I've been feeling for so long because of you. I forgot about the pain, I forgot about your coldness, and your lies. None of it mattered." A wry smile momentarily crossed his lips. "I said earlier that I know the truth now. I was wrong in saying that at that point. Now, I do know the truth. Then, I thought I knew. I thought that you truly… that you really do…"

Sasuke sub-consciously leaned forwards on the bed slightly. He never thought he would ever be so intent on hearing what Naruto had to say. But it seemed Naruto was having a difficult time getting the words out. He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head before fully turning to face Sasuke again.

"It really doesn't matter now. I know all I need to know."

A sadly whispered, "I love you," escaped Naruto's lips as he quickly turned, opened the door and ran out.

* * *

"I guess there is no need to worry." 

"Shut up…"

"They did say we'd only be in here for a few nights while they do some questioning and investigating."

"Just shut up."

"And you'll just be let off with a speeding fine. Imagine that."

"Neji, I am warning you."

"That damn Oroch – "

"Neji!" Gaara snapped, slamming his hand against the wall next to Neji.

"Gaara," Neji spoke cautiously, noticing the anguish in his lover's eyes. "Why didn't you just say – "

"Just drop it," Gaara snapped once again. Neji frowned and quickly sat himself on top of Gaara, taking him completely by surprise.

"Neji!" he exclaimed, but Neji silenced him with a slender finger pressed softly against his lips.

"I know you're feeling wound up, angry and hurt about everything that has happened to Naruto thus far concerning Sasuke and Orochimaru." Gaara narrowed his eyes at the mention of Orochimaru's name. "But you can relax a little bit, knowing that he is now where he belongs, and after what he's done, he won't ever know the taste of freedom again. We've helped Naruto, and when we get out of here, we'll be able to help him once more."

"How so…?" Gaara queried.

"By offering Naruto a permanent place to stay with us."

* * *

**Dum dum duuuuum!**

**I'm leaving you all with another ickle cliff-hanger. Sorry, it's difficult to resist.**

**So, will Naruto take Neji and Gaara up on their offer?**

**When will Sasuke get out of hospital?**

**Will he be able to mend Naruto's heart and win him back forever?**

**How much longer will Gaara and Neji be able to put up with being in a tiny cell?**

**Why are they in the same cell anyway?!**

**Gaara: Because you apparently made it so.**

**Neji: And I'm grateful for that, by the way. -Grin-**

**Kasia: Oh...**

**Neji: However...**

**Kasia: However...?**

**Neji: Why did you have to stop at me sitting on Gaara's lap?**

**Kasia: Uh... anyway...!**

**Sasuke: -Glares-**

**Kasia: -Cringe- Wha... what have I done now?**

**Naruto: -Places hand on chin, looking thoughtful- Mmhm. It would definitely be a good idea for you to run this time, Kas.**

**Kasia: O.O My readers shall protect me! Right? Um, right...? My beloved readers...?**

**Readers: -Glares-**

**Kasia: Ahem... well... -Backs away- I love you all! -Runs- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here I am once again, it's that unreliable Author you all love to hate - Kasia!**

**I finally got my arse into gear and finished this chapter. I had about half of it written when I got distracted by other things. It was in fact two reviews which I recently received from Heaven Cobra and taiganlynx001 that reminded me about my story and how I desperately needed to update it. Hence, this lovely new chapter. So, my thanks to you two for - in some strange way - giving me a kick up the arse so I could finish this chapter.**

**If I'm going to be honest with you all, I don't think much happens in this chapter, it's just a load of talking, but I assure you, it is necessary. Why am I explaining myself here? You'll all see when you read the chapter (and you'll hate me even more when you reach the end of the chapter).**

**Like usual, I still don't own Naruto, and yup there is definite OOC - but you all love it, don't ya?**

**On with Chapter Ten!**

* * *

'_Wounds are irrelevant. All that matters is that we harbour feelings towards one another… right?'_

Sasuke gazed around the empty hospital room. Though it held flowers, and gifts of all sorts (no doubt from all the girls at work), it still felt empty. There was only one person who would be able to make the emptiness go away.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gently, letting the name roll naturally off his tongue. He repeated the name a few times, not knowing the reason why, but feeling that if he said it enough times, he would feel better.

He closed his eyes, and released a tired smile as he very slowly eased himself back down on the bed. Too sudden a movement would cause his back to ignite with pain.

'_Pain that I would gladly withstand a thousand times over, if only I could have my Naruto here with me.'_

The worst of it all was how badly he desired to just spring out of bed. To get dressed and sprint out of the hospital, keep on running, through the whole of town, to their home where hopefully he would find Naruto, and then he'd make everything right. He'd make all the pain and suffering go away.

His eyes suddenly shot open at the thought that came to him. _'What if Naruto leaves again? What if he's not there when I recover?'_

* * *

Neji gazed seriously into his lover's eyes, the determination never wavering. 

"Neji–"

"Gaara, just think about it. He needs us, and after all of this, he may need somewhere to go. If things really can't work out between him and Sasuke, then where else will he go? Who else can he turn to?"

"Neji–"

"It's not like we don't have enough room, either–"

"Neji!"

"Yes?" Neji said almost too sweetly, turning his pale eyes back to his lover, having allowed them to wander off to stare at the ceiling in his ramblings.

"I think it's a good idea."

"You do?"

"Of course."

Neji smirked at the red-head, and shuffled about slightly in his lap to get a bit more comfortable.

Just then, the door to their cell opened, and a familiar face came into view.

"No way…" Neji whispered, while Gaara simply cocked one of his non-existent eyebrows.

* * *

"We can't allow you to leave now." 

"I only came by to pick up some things!"

"This whole place has been sectioned off, Sir. Only police officials may enter the building."

Naruto sighed in an agitated manner. He felt a bit silly for not realising that of course the police would still be investigating the house. He was shocked however to find that all of a sudden the police were telling him he was not allowed to leave, and he would have to be taken down to the police station.

"So what the hell did I do wrong?" Naruto questioned, trying his hardest to remain calm and civil.

"Nothing, Sir. It has simply been commanded by Officer Nara to bring you back down to the station."

Naruto was about to start ranting about the unprofessional way in which the police seem to be handling everything, when the name 'Nara' registered in his head.

"Nara? Did you say Nara?"

"Yes, Sir."

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face. The police officer in front of him looked a little apprehensive at Naruto's sudden mood change.

"Then it's not a problem!" Naruto exclaimed. The police officer sighed with relief. It had been a tedious few days. He escorted Naruto over to the police car, and took off towards the station. Naruto watched as the house quickly faded from his view. His home – no, Sasuke's home. Naruto knew he didn't belong there anymore.

* * *

"Quite the predicament you guys have gotten yourselves into. How troublesome." 

Neji continued to gaze at the man who had just entered the tiny cell. Just like back in their school days, the man wore a bored expression, and stood slightly slouched with his hands tucked lazily into his pockets.

"Shikamaru," Neji said with a smirk. Gaara gave a polite and simple nod in Shikamaru's direction, and instinctively tightened his grip on Neji.

Shikamaru replied with a curt nod, before sighing and started to explain the current situation. "Due to my position here, the best I can do for you guys is get you off with a fine."

"That was your doing then?" Neji queried.

Shikamaru nodded again. "Perks of the job. But…" he suddenly redirected his gaze to the ground, and started chewing on his bottom lip.

"But…?" Neji prompted. Gaara remained silent, his piercing gaze never leaving the agitated officer before him.

"It's about Orochimaru."

Both Gaara and Neji scowled. "What about him?" Gaara spat aggressively.

"The worst he'll get is a couple of years imprisonment."

"What?" Neji seethed. "That's it?"

Shikamaru nodded, his brows knitted together in slight frustration, "Even if he got say, a life sentence, you can be quite certain that he'd be out in less than ten years. That's how our fine justice system works these days, it seems."

"How is all of this possible?" Gaara asked in a harsh whisper.

"The evidence is of course against Orochimaru, but he's claiming self-defence. On top of this, he has high people in high places, and he is the main owner of a very reputable company. Think about it…"

Gaara clenched his fist and glared at the wall while Neji remained in a state of disbelief. How could this be 'justice'?

"And it doesn't exactly help that Sasuke never actually came to us about the rape, either. It's very damning against him that he let Orochimaru go."

Neji and Gaara shot their heads back up to look at Shikamaru. "How do you know about that?" they both questioned him.

"Naruto finally spilled, after a lot of persuasion, to one of my fellow officers." His eyes started to shine with what looked like tears, but as quickly as they had come, they disappeared. "It was obvious that there was more to the case than what we were already aware of. There was some sort of history, but of course, we've been told about it far too late. There's nothing we can do against Orochimaru. There's no evidence against him."

"Nothing we can do…" Neji mumbled quietly to himself. Gaara stared at him, feeling the same sadness and despair.

All three men were suddenly snapped out of their individual thoughts when another officer's voice invaded their minds.

"Nara!" it called. Shikamaru turned on the spot and walked stiffly out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Gaara and Neji to continue pondering over the new information. How would Naruto take all of this?

"Shika," Naruto said softly with a faint smile as Shikamaru rounded the corner into the waiting area.

"Hey Naruto," he replied, trying his best to give a genuine smile, but it was all in vain. Naruto could see through anything.

"So, what's the bad news?" Naruto queried. Shikamaru dropped the smile and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Once inside Shikamaru's private office, he immediately set about telling Naruto all that he knew, in the kindest way possible.

'_Then again, how do you tell someone the person who raped them and tried to kill them – twice – is most likely going to be set free…?'_

"Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this to be honest, but it's best you find out now rather than later…"

* * *

"What do you mean, 'SET FREE'?!" 

Sasuke cringed slightly as his little outburst made a sudden sharp pain shoot through his back. The police officer who had been standing beside his bed stood on shaky feet, having fallen backwards from Sasuke's shouting and menacing glare.

* * *

"That's right…" 

"But – but…"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes closed slowly. Tears leaked from the corners, making their quick descent down his cheeks.

* * *

The officer didn't quite know what to do. He was hesitant to say another word, or even move, worried it would set the young Uchiha off again. He winced only slightly as Sasuke suddenly turned his glare on him once again. 

"… Does Naruto know?"

* * *

"He should do by now. I had an officer go to the hospital especially to inform him." 

"But why? Why tell Sasuke about this?"

"If for nothing else, then it's to let him stew in his terrible mistakes. He deserves to know what he's caused here."

"It wasn't your place to decide that, Shika…"

"You think so? Isn't Sasuke just as involved in all of this as you?"

* * *

"Hn. I suppose that makes sense." 

Sasuke clutched the bed sheets tightly as the officer's words truly sunk in. _'Naruto knows…' _he thought dismally to himself. _'What must he be going through? I should be there with him, comforting him…'_

"Yes, Sir. Officer Nara is making sure that Mr. Uzumaki knows the full details of the case."

"Hah, what case?" Sasuke said with a tired expression. "From what you tell me, there hardly seems to be a case at hand. Orochimaru goes free, it's as easy as that."

The officer hesitated again before continuing. "That's not all I have to tell you, Sir. You see, due to the circumstances, should it come to the worst, you and Mr. Uzumaki will be placed under witness protection, separately, as commanded by Officer Nara himself."

"What?" Sasuke shot him another glare. "Separately?"

* * *

"I'm afraid so." 

Naruto bit his lip.

"But surely," Shikamaru continued in a nonchalant manner, shuffling the papers around on his desk, "separate witness protection shouldn't matter, if everything between you and your lover is over, right?"

* * *

"What are you trying to imply here?" 

"Nothing, Sir, I'm just –"

"Just because I'm stuck here without him means that it's all over?"

"No –"

"That I'm not going to fight for him? That I would let him slip away from me?"

"Mr. Uchiha –"

"Silence!"

* * *

Naruto stared down sadly at his lap. His mind was trying to process everything too fast, and it was giving him a headache. 

"Well?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto stuttered slightly, "I – I guess…"

* * *

"It's not over!" Sasuke finished, spitting the words aggressively at the fearful officer stood before him. "Get out of my sight!" 

The poor officer didn't need telling twice. He gave a short bow before quickly exiting the hospital room. Sasuke sighed and gently leaned himself back against the thin pillows. He focused on his breathing for a short while, forcing himself to calm down, before bringing his gaze over to the single window in the room. His eyes softened as he remembered when Naruto was stood there, and some of the things that were said.

'"_I've always loved you, even when we were supposedly worst enemies. I loved you. I've been a nobody all my life, but you… you seemed to be the only one who acknowledged me. You noticed me. You gave me purpose in life."'_

Sasuke whispered his lover's name, determination flaring in his deep black eyes. "I will fix this." Slightly against his will, he smirked at what he had planned. "I'll fix everything. Just wait… we'll have our revenge."

* * *

**Ah, just what does Sasuke have planned...? How exactly does he intend to get 'revenge'? Will Naruto still want to be with him, even after Sasuke 'fixes everything'?**

**You all hate me now, don't you? See, I knew it. Haha. Well, you know, I was actually planning on ending this chapter at the part where Shikamaru says - "Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this to be honest, but it's best you find out now rather than later…" but I knew that would make this chapter my shortest one yet, so I wrote on!**

**Also, what does everyone think of what I did at the end there, with the switching between Sasuke's and Naruto's conversations? It was a weird idea I had. They are obviously both having similar conversations, asking similar questions, getting similar answers, etc... what do you think? I hope it wasn't too confusing. **

**I think there's about two chapters left to this story now. That seems about right, yup. Le gasp, it's almost over, people! The next chapter should be quite interesting indeed.**

**Cookies and a Special Mention in my Author's Notes of the next chapter to all who can guess what Sasuke has planned for his revenge!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! Chapter Eleven! I've updated a little quicker than I have been updating recently. I think the last update took me about three months, didn't it? Whereas this one has taken me around one month, right?**

**Well anyway, it's here, and it's a bit longer than my other chapters. Be grateful! Haha. **

**Oh, and I'm giving you all another lovely cliffhanger at the end of this. Seriously, it's a horrible one, so if you can't handle really mean cliffhangers, then I shall warn you now, don't read this! Muahahaha. It'll make your eyes bulge... and then they'll explode.**

**I don't own Naruto, probably never will... and again, possible OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Drip… drip… drip…_

A man sat in his cell. His nose had stopped wrinkling at the stench a few days ago. Small amounts of sunlight shot through the diminutive caged window, but that suited him just fine. The darker, the better.

Light or no light, smell or no smell, it didn't matter. He knew he'd be out soon enough.

His dry lips cracked and oozed small amounts of blood as they curled upwards into a grin, baring slightly yellowing teeth. An abnormally long tongue suddenly darted out, lapping up the blood and coating the dry lips in a thick layer of saliva that slowly dribbled down his chin.

He started chuckling, soaking up the sound of his insanity as it echoed around his temporary home.

* * *

_Ring ring… ring ring… ring ring…_

That sound had gotten tediously repetitive in the past week. Ever since his ex-lover had gotten out of the hospital. The young man sat in the living room of his two best friends, simply staring at the small, vibrating device in his hand. The screen continually flashed, annoyed at being ignored. The shrill ringing seemed to be getting louder and louder, begging to be answered.

His mind felt numb. He had spoken to his ex-lover only once since he got out of the hospital, and since then, he refused to do so again, afraid that the pent up emotion within him would betray his now stoic mannerism.

He let out a troubled sigh and placed his aching head in his hands.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

_Tap tap tap… tap tap tap…_

Raven locks fell in a mess of tangles in front of a tired and gaunt face. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He hadn't been eating. Cigarette ends littered the floor of his private study. Empty beer cans lay crushed, dripping the remainders of their contents onto the plush carpet.

His fingers paused over the keys of his laptop for a moment and reached over to his mobile once more. How many times had he dialled that one number? How many times had he listened to the same ring tone, over and over and over and…

No. He placed the phone back down. There was no point in rushing his lover, not yet. He still had so much to do.

* * *

"Naruto," a voice whispered to him, grabbing his attention. 

"What is it, Gaara?" he answered without lifting his head. He didn't want to face anyone. Didn't want to talk about the things he now knew. He didn't want to have to cope with anything anymore.

"Naruto, you have to eat something, or at least get some rest. You can't just let yourself… die like this."

He let out a hollow laugh, closing his eyes at the sudden twinge of pain in his throat. Not speaking for days on end could take its toll. He didn't want to speak to anyone. Not since his last conversation with Shikamaru.

"_**There won't be a trial."**_

"…_**What?"**_

"_**The case has been dropped due to 'lack of evidence'."**_

"What's the point, Gaara?" Naruto asked, still staring down at the carpet between his bare feet. Everything seemed to be hurting, mentally and physically. He had already lost track of everything. He no longer knew what day it was, what the time was, when he had last eaten, or when he'd last had more than two hours sleep.

Gaara slowly walked towards the distraught blonde and sat himself down next to him on the sofa. He didn't know how to answer Naruto's question, nor how to actually comfort him at this critical time. What could you say to someone in Naruto's position, after the terrible information that he had been given…?

"_**I already explained to you about Orochimaru's advantage in this. If I'm going to be honest with you, Naruto, I think there's been some dirty dealings going on somewhere."**_

"_**That's… that's just not good enough. It's not right! I was raped! Sasuke got shot in the back! Shika!"**_

"_**I know, Naruto! Damn it, you think this isn't pissing me off? Think of my position here at this station, and still I can't do anything! The case has been dropped. That's that."**_

Numb. If he could choose any perfectly cliché word to describe how he was feeling from the bottom of his heart and soul, it would have to be simple numbness.

"_**What am I going to do…? Shika…?"**_

"…"

Neji watched solemnly from the doorway. Gaara and Naruto had yet to notice him, but he preferred it that way. He admired Gaara for at least trying to comfort Naruto. He knew he didn't have a clue about how to possibly help Naruto at this point. He was just glad he could at least do the simplest of things: giving Naruto a place to stay.

He cast his vision downwards, his eyes narrowing. Every single time he dwelled upon the wrongdoings that had befallen Naruto, he couldn't help but feel the rage flowing through him. He turned quickly on the spot, hoping to find something that he could vent his anger on. If only he could grant Naruto the revenge he so deserved… but how?

How could justice now be served? Nothing seemed right anymore.

"_**Naruto… do you know how many people actually get convicted when accused of rape…?"**_

"…"

"_**According to statistics, only 1 in 20 men accused of rape actually get convicted. From the very start, the law has been against you."**_

Gaara glanced over at the doorway, only just noticing a whip of dark brown hair. He frowned slightly, knowing it had been Neji. Getting up, he placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder before quickly heading through the doorway to find his lover.

"Neji, stop that," he said sternly, having found his lover absolutely butchering the meat he was preparing for their meal.

Neji sighed in frustration, turning to face Gaara. No words were needed, his face said it all.

It's just not fair…

* * *

"So, we have a deal, I take it?" 

"Of course. I could never say no to the esteemed Mr. Uchiha."

"Good." Sasuke let a smirk pull at his lips. Things finally seemed to be going his way. He'd taken the first few difficult steps towards getting his revenge. Hanging up the phone, he dialled another number. At this critical time, he would need someone who he could trust with absolutely anything.

Apart from Naruto, there didn't seem to be anyone. After much thought though, he finally came up with a suitable candidate.

After a few rings, a professional but very tired voice answered the phone.

"Mr. Uchiha's office, Mr. Uchiha is currently not available, but if you'd like to leave a message, I'll make sure to pass it on as soon as possible."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Trust you to make me sound like I've simply popped out of the office to get something to eat, Sakura."

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed down the phone. She let out a shuddering sigh, as if trying to calm herself down. "Where have you…? What's been going on…?"

"Calm down, Sakura."

"Calm down? Forgive me, Sir, but everything's been falling into absolute ruins since you've been gone!"

"I know, Sakura, and I apologise for that, but right now none of that matters. I require your assistance."

* * *

Sasuke stared out at the slowly setting sun. It had been days since he had set his perfect plan in motion, and tonight was finally the night. He had once again tried to get in touch with Naruto over the past few days, to no avail. Only once did someone actually answer the phone. Sasuke was disappointed to find it was Gaara. 

And what Gaara told him had disturbed him, and caused his heart to crack under the pressure that guilt seemed to be putting him under.

Naruto was falling into depression. According to Gaara, the bright, bubbly blonde had become dead to the world.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as determination swept through him. Every so often, he would glance at his watch, watching as the seconds ticked away. Waiting for a phone call. Waiting for a knock on his door. Waiting to exact his revenge.

Just when he thought that time had been standing still, his mobile rang.

"Uchiha," he answered crisply.

"Sir," came the short reply.

Sasuke nodded to himself. "Good." He hung up and slid the phone back into his black blazer pocket. Not a minute later, and a knock came at his front door.

"It's about time," he muttered to himself as he descended the long flight of stairs. He opened the door swiftly and stood to the side, allowing his visitor entry.

Said visitor gave a somewhat forced looking smile, and entered, carrying a smart looking briefcase.

"Is everything in order?" Sasuke asked as he led his guest into the main room.

"Of course."

Sasuke directed the visitor to a large, grand table. They sat down opposite each other, and the visitor placed his briefcase on the table. He clicked it open and turned it, pushing it slightly towards Sasuke.

"Very nice," Sasuke said as an accomplished grin pulled at his lips. "You've outdone yourself, Sai."

Sai bowed his head, a smirk of his own set in place. "Anything for you… Sir."

* * *

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth_

_Drives me_

_Into madness_

Naruto lifted his head and stared at the person stood next to the CD player. He frowned, wondering why he had turned the volume down so low.

"You really think you should be listening to such a song, at this time? You want to send yourself further into depression?"

Naruto huffed quietly and let his head fall back down. He had been sat on his bed for a good two hours, eyes wide open, unable to sleep once again.

"You should try to sleep…"

"I can't, Neji. You know I can't."

Neji gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside him. He positioned himself comfortably against the pillows, and motioned for Naruto to come closer. Doing as he was told, he shuffled over to Neji, and didn't resist when Neji placed his head on his lap and pulled the covers over him. Naruto was slightly surprised though. If there was one thing he knew of his best friends, Gaara and Neji, it was that they weren't usually the type of people to show so much affection towards someone.

To shock Naruto even more, Neji started running his hand through his blonde hair gently. Naruto was glad though, it soothed him and made him relax slightly.

"Things will sort themselves out, Naruto. Try not to fret."

"Yeah… sure." The response was dripping with defeat. His words were empty.

"And also, you will have to see Sasuke again eventually. Don't force someone out of your life so readily, when you know you still love that person, and can't exist without them."

A tear leaked out of Naruto's eye. He knew Neji was right. But, it hurt so much.

He could feel himself gradually drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the quiet lyrics of the song, before he finally fell into a world of dreamless sleep.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end, shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end…_

* * *

"Such a pleasant night." The owner of the voice sat in a large, expensive leather armchair. He felt relaxed and completely at ease. He had been home for a day or two, and was already nicely settled back into his routine. His conscience never plagued him over what he had done; the pain he had caused. 

"Kabuto," he called smoothly, knowing he could be heard.

"Yes, Sir?" replied a man dressed in a fine black suit. He had silky grey hair that shone silver in the light tied back in a smart ponytail, and a pair of designer glasses sitting precariously on his nose. He pushed the glasses up with his gloved fingers as his master began talking.

"Kabuto, you have served me well over the years. Tell me, what would you risk for me?"

"Life and limb, Sir," he replied automatically.

"Good, that is very reassuring. Now, tell me, has _he_ been to see our dear Sasuke, yet?"

"Yes, Sir. He reported back to me just recently. Everything is as you predicted."

Orochimaru laughed. "How conveniently predictable our young Uchiha is. How convenient indeed."

Kabuto smirked in appreciation of his master's pure intellect. "You never cease to amaze me, Sir."

At that moment they heard a knock at the door. Kabuto bowed and immediately left to the door, while Orochimaru sat wondering who it could possibly be. This was not arranged.

Kabuto returned a moment later with a young woman. Her bubblegum pink hair caught his attention immediately, and he smirked.

"You're early, Sakura."

Sakura smiled sweetly and bowed. "I know, Sir. I am eager to get to work."

"Ambitious and dedicated as always," Orochimaru replied graciously as he stood. He approached Sakura and took her hand giving it a quick kiss. Sakura's smile widened, and she took a step closer to Orochimaru.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, could we find somewhere a bit more… private?" she asked, her eyes sparkling suggestively.

"Mm, is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" he asked as he led her to his bedroom.

"Well, Sir, there is actually a very good reason for me coming this early." They entered the extravagant bedroom, and Sakura immediately draped her arms around Orochimaru's neck the moment he had the door closed. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Orochimaru's ear, "I wished to congratulate you, and give you a little something nice for all of the trouble Uchiha has given you." She took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it gently before licking slowly down his neck, sucking and kissing as she went.

Orochimaru smirked again and bit down on Sakura's neck, making her hiss in pain. "This makes me extremely glad that I brought you into all of this, Sakura. And tonight," he continued, leading her over to the bed, "Uchiha will be in for the surprise of his life. After tonight, you will be my new partner."

Sakura smiled as Orochimaru forced her roughly onto the bed and got on top of her. "He doesn't suspect a thing?" he asked.

Sakura let out a low chuckle. "Of course not. Enough talking about him now." Sakura started running her hands all over Orochimaru's body, letting him know exactly how badly she wanted him. He felt her tugging at his shirt, wanting it off of him, and he eagerly complied.

"I'll make this a night you'll never forget," he said, licking his lips.

* * *

Just outside Orochimaru's mansion, a young man stood hidden in the bushes. He expertly manoeuvred through the large garden and scaled the nearest wall, leading to Orochimaru's bedroom. Looking inside, he smirked and stayed perfectly still, watching the little display before him. Everything was going perfectly. 

"Right, it's time," he whispered to himself. He positioned himself safely on the window ledge and slid a thin piece of metal through the gap between the old fashioned windows, which were conveniently only held in place by a metal clasp on the inside.

Sliding the metal upwards, he watched as the clasp went up with it and flipped over. The noise of the two inhabitants in the bedroom completely drowned out any sound he was making.

He opened the window doors quickly and slipped inside. The two people inside instantly jumped apart from each other in shock.

"You!" Orochimaru exclaimed, glaring at the intruder. Sakura quickly darted away from Orochimaru half naked to where her boots and blouse were. She fiddled about with one of her knee-high boots for a moment before pulling out a small but deadly dagger. Holding it protectively in front of her, she made her way back over to Orochimaru.

"Do anything and I'll throw this dagger straight at your heart, Sasuke," she threatened.

Sasuke stood still, looking shocked as Orochimaru stood triumphantly from his bed and put his arm lazily around Sakura's shoulders. "You fool, Sasuke. You've been deceived."

Sakura smirked. "Not really," she said, smacking Orochimaru's arm away from her. She pushed him against the wall and held the dagger close to his throat, the tip almost touching his flesh.

"Bitch," he hissed out.

Sasuke smiled as he slowly unsheathed a long knife from the holster on his belt. He fiddled with the knife as he started talking, "You thought you could get away with everything that you've done. You thought you'd won. You are going to die tonight, Orochimaru. We'll be free from your twisted, sadistic self. I'm going to make you pay for everything. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to just end your pathetic life."

"I don't think so…" Orochimaru hissed. Before Sakura had a chance to react, he had knocked her arm away, forcing her dagger to fly across the room and embed itself into the wall. He quickly took hold of her, choking her with his insane strength.

"Let her go!" Sasuke demanded as he pulled a semi-automatic PT-945 handgun from his pocket with his left hand. He held the knife firmly in his right.

It felt like time had suddenly stopped, and fear shone in Sasuke's eyes for a brief moment. He couldn't afford to accidentally harm Sakura.

Not a second later someone burst through the door into the bedroom. He rolled in, crouched low and aimed his revolver straight at Orochimaru. He stood slowly and took a few steps sideways towards Sasuke.

"I see you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hm, nothing I can't handle, Sai." He smirked, but never allowed his eyes to leave Orochimaru. "The plans have just changed a little, that's all."

"They're about to change even more, Sir."

"What--?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he felt the cold metal of Sai's revolver pressing against his head.

"Goodbye, Mr. Uchiha."

* * *

**Aaaaaand, I think I'll end it there! I'm so horrible...**

**Ah, so much deception in this chapter. I love it! Sakura tricked and deceived Orochimaru, while Sai deceived Sasuke. It gets worse though... Sai has done something to really put Sasuke in a fix... all shall be revealed in the next chapter. **

**I just want to say right now that I like Sai. I think he's a great character, and it's killing me to write him like this! Wah! Oh well, I'm over it already. Also, I didn't enjoy writing about Sakura and Orochimaru together like that. Blurgh. I am happy to say that I will NEVER write a scene like that again, hahaha. **

**Okay, so I originally planned to have Sasuke exacting his revenge in this chapter, but I guess that's going to be happening in the next chapter instead now! **

**Dear oh dear, it seems Sasuke has gotten himself into quite a spot of bother, and Sakura, too! How are they going to get themselves out of this one?**

**Ooh, and the song I used in this chapter is Whisper by Evanescence. **

**So people, I guess I've made it sort of obvious that Sasuke plans (or had planned) to kill Orochimaru. Well done to creepy crab, Chiya-chan, blue-genjutsu, Arisu Arisugawa, Angel hacker, Blackstar Angel and piyo-no-kizu for guessing that Sasuke wants to kill Orochimaru! (Sorry if I left anyone out by accident...) Cookies to all of you!  
**

**So, next chapter, whats going to happen to Sasuke? He has a revolver aimed at his head! And poor Sakura...**

**Seeing as this chapter didn't turn out how I thought it would, you might find that there is going to be an extra chapter, rather that just one more. We shall see.**

**I'm also thinking about making a sequel to this story. What does everyone think of that? I'll let you all know at the end of this story if I really am going to do a sequel.**

**Oh, and you lot might want to prepare yourself for the next chapter when I get around to writing it. I'm thinking of putting a bit of tragedy into it. Then again, I might not, but you never know. Someone may die... (other than Orochimaru of course, hahaha!)  
**

**Until next time!**

**Kasia. **


End file.
